Breaking Inside
by TheDragonQueen706
Summary: After the events of war, Draco and Hermione's lives are changed. Hermione is broken with the weight of everything she had endured and Draco is ridden with guilt over his actions leading up to the war, especially when he allowed Hermione to be tortured by his own family. In their final year at Hogwarts, they may need to learn that forgiveness goes a long way in mending old scars.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is my first attempt in writing a Harry Potter story. I've been wanting to for quite a while and haven't had the courage to do it. There is two songs that inspired me to write this and I'd like to thank Shinedown for creating those perfect songs. 'Breaking Inside' and 'Unity'. I'm always open to helpful tips to help me along the way. Enough of my words, please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **Breaking Inside**

 **Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts**

 _Her screams were loud and clear. It was something he knew he would never forget no matter how much time passed him by. Flinching at the sound, his eyes shut tight with a slight turn of his head. He knew exactly what his aunt Bellatrix was doing to the Granger girl. He also knew that her friends were being kept in the lower portions of the manor, unable to do anything to help her. He struggled with what to do. If he tried to stop it, he would be labeled a traitor to the dark lord's cause. Even if he did try to help, who was to say Potter and his allies would except it. Maybe everything he's done in the past was too much for them to overlook._

 _Another high pitched scream flowed through his head. Turning away, he walked to the opposite side of the house hoping that the sound wouldn't come to him anymore. Everything he's done up until this point has been to make his family proud; but now, the dark lord has made him question so many things. Was any of this right? Was his hostility towards Potter and his friends wrong?_

" _Draco?" His mother called in her soft toned voice. One that made him almost turn and run into her arms like a child._

" _Is she finished?" He asked in return, keeping his voice emotionless._

" _I don't know. Does it bother you?"_

" _Why would it? She is no friend of mine."_

 _She gave him a questioning glance. He waved off her concern as nothing, which was something he was known to do when unable to come up with an excuse. The silence ended abruptly with another scream coming from Bellatrix's play-toy's mouth. Holding back the flinch of his eyes this time, he simply walked away._

Draco Malfoy shot up from a dead sleep. Sweat rolled down the sides of his pale colored face. The room was completely dark. The moon was still high in the sky and easily seen from his bedroom window. It's been months since the defeat of the dark lord and most of the trials were almost completed by the ministry of magic. "Damnit." He cursed softly.

This wasn't the first time his mind replayed that night in his own dreams. It's been happened quite a bit lately. Was his subconscious trying to tell him something? He didn't know. What he did know, was that his final year in Hogwarts was quickly approaching. With all the death and destruction caused by people he considered family, he felt like maybe he shouldn't go back at all. What was the point? They would stay away from him; but wasn't that what he wanted in the first place? For them to fear him?

A flash of the blood oozing from the girl's arm as Bellatrix had sliced the word 'mudblood' into the inside of her arm. He had used the word to degrade her heritage because he could. Sure he had been taught to hate them, especially when his father would lecture about it. The man felt that muggle-born witches or wizards weren't worthy of magic at all.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, he tossed the covers off his shirtless body. He roamed the room towards the window and sat down on the edge of the oversized sill. Another sleepless night to remind him that his actions in the past needed to be atoned for if he was going to be able to live with himself in the years to come.

A soft knock on the half-closed door startled him slightly; but he knew that his mother would be on the other side waiting to talk him through this never ending nightmare of memories. She was the one person he was grateful for. It seemed like she was the only one who truly cared about what happened to him. "Draco, another dream?" She asked stepping into the room dressed her night robe.

"It's nothing different than the last time." He answered shortly.

"Despite what your father may think, I find no harm in socializing with non-pure blood magic users." Narcissa stated warmly, keeping her feet firm in their place by the door.

"Do you think that's what this is about?"

"Isn't it? You feel guilty for not trying to stop the torture on that Granger girl...as do I."

Draco looked from the window to look his mother in the eyes. Her guilt ridden face sucked the air from his lungs almost instantly. His mother had a front row seat to all the torture her sister inflicted on his classmate. He couldn't image how that made her feel, because he knew how he felt about it. Draco mentally cursed the bastard that caused all the unwanted emotions that dwelled deep within him now. "Maybe going back for your last year will do some good...for everyone." Narcissa commented turning away to walk back out of the room, realizing that her son wasn't going to open up to her. Not that she expected him to. That's just the way Draco was.

"Perhaps..." He replied softly, knowing that his mother wouldn't have heard it.

Hermione Granger wasn't as excited for the start of her final year as she should be. Maybe that was because of what she had been through the year before. She knew the struggles everyone went through to get to this point, including the death of the Headmaster Dumbledore and the promotion of Professor McGonagall to the position of Headmistress. Her hands were neatly clasped across her lap sitting across from Ron and Harry on the train that would take them to Hogwarts.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked out of concern.

He had noticed for a while that his best friend wasn't quite herself. He really couldn't blame her either. She had been through a lot over the last several months. No matter how hot it was outside, she always wore long sleeves to keep the scar on her arm covered. It just brought on too much for her to handle.

"Is this really the right thing to do?" She questioned.

"There's no reason not to. He's gone. Nothing but peace now..." Ron assured moving across to sit down next to her.

She loved Ron. She did; but after the defeat of he-who-shall-not-be-named, she felt empty. Her enthusiasm for magic had left her and all that was left was a shell of the former she used to be. Hermione didn't want to worry them with her own personal demons and hopefully once she got back to Hogwarts it would all change. She missed the entire Gryffindor House and even the fat lady painting.

Ron took one of her hands into his own, lacing his fingers through hers in attempts to comfort her uneasiness. Harry smiled the second Ginny walked into their compartment. Her long red hair hung over her shoulders, accenting to her outfit of simple muggle clothing. Jeans and a dark green tank-top, exposing her bare arms. "There is nothing to worry about, Hermione." Ginny stated giving her friend a sweet smile.

She spent the rest of the train ride listening to her friends talking about what classes they were taking. Turning her head slightly, her eyes caught a glimpse of light blonde hair walking passed. Draco Malfoy. Her heart fell into her stomach at the mere thought of him. She was surprised that he was even allowed to finish his final year, considering everything he had done to ruin them. Somehow, there was this voice at the back of her mind that whispered that not everything was his fault, which only conflicted her. "'Mione." Ron called.

"Huh..." She said snapping out of her thoughts.

"We're here." Harry said placing a hand on her shoulder before stepping out of the compartment with Ginny trailing behind.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stood up and followed the rest of her friends out of the small room and out into the aisle-way. She noticed that there wasn't as many people on the train as previous years, questioning if it was because of the past happenings or if it was because of something else? It made her wonder if coming back was actually a good thing.

She walked silently up the stairs, not really making any eye contact with anyone. Nothing was going to be the same and no matter how many times she told herself that things would get better and that the feelings of emptiness would go away, it never did. Her scar burned as a reminder that she would never be viewed as an equal.

The Great Hall welcomed her warmly. Looking around, her eyes caught sight of Draco entering with no one standing at his side. He was alone, which was completely unheard of. She had always seen him with at least two people that she assumed were his friends; but they were nowhere in sight. _**"Maybe they didn't come back or maybe they weren't allowed to come back."**_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Check that out, Malfoy is alone this year." Ron poked fun.

"Be nice, Ronald. This is supposed to be a fresh start...for all of us." Ginny scolded.

"Gin, he's one of the reasons all of what happened did." He countered.

Both were right in the arguments; but Hermione wasn't going to take a side. She didn't feel like she could. The new Headmistress stepped down from the large table that housed all the professors for the year. Minerva McGonagall looked at the Gryffindor House table, giving them a brief smile before opening her mouth to speak.

"I know the last several months haven't been the easiest on anyone. Voldemort has taken a lot from all of us. Friends, family, and classmates. This year will be the last for some of you and I want it to start with a clean slate within all houses. I want to see more unity. This is supposed to be a time of peace and lets give that by less hostility towards others."

Her words rippled over Hermione's skin. The new Headmistress was right. There never will be peace if they continued to hate each other and not forgive past transgressions. The question in her mind now was that if she could forgive or even had the ability to do so. She supposed only time would tell. Once again, her eyes shifted to catch sight of Draco sitting at the Slytherin table. His gray eyes caught hers a moment before looking away.

Just by looking at him a third time, she knew that he wasn't the same person. The actions of Voldemort had changed him. How much? She didn't know and again, time would do the telling in that equation as well. Ron and Harry continued to talk about Draco and what his presence in their last year would cause. Ginny tried to defuse the entire conversation, not wanting any conflict at all. "What do you think Hermione?" Harry asked, severing her thought process.

"I'm going to try and listen to Headmistress McGonagall. I don't want any conflict either. I seriously doubt Malfoy will cause any problems this year anyway."

"How so?" Ron asked giving her a confused stare.

"He's been through just as much as we have. We don't have any idea what Voldemort did to him behind the curtain. Let's not forget how his mother lied to him about Harry's death."

Hermione stood up just as those words were spoke. She needed some air and now was the best time for it. There was no need to settle in, everything was still the same in the tower. Her legs carried her to one of the connecting bridges that overlooked the lake. The warm breeze flowed through her long sandy brown hair and caressed her face. "Unity huh...what can I do about that?" She said asked herself, not realizing that eyes were watching her from a distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I want to thank every who took the time to read the first chapter. A special thanks goes to Legolas' Girl 31 for the review. Also a special thanks goes to Legolas' Girl 31, Angy2015, chinkie, Shola2001, tobiz9, bhalesfb, Girl from Beyond, JoVincent8, 2 and zdeath01 for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 2:

Draco watched intently. With only one small glance in her direction from across The Grand Hall, he knew that she wasn't the same. The fire that he had seen so many times wasn't there. He wondered if that had anything to do with the torture she endured at the hands of his own flesh and blood or from the war itself.

Hermione's hair whipped across her back and flew forward over her shoulders. If his father knew of his guilty conscious, the fury that would follow would be unheard of. Luckily, his mother was the voice of reason when it came to him and things that were 'touchy'; but he never intended on letting either one know about it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the youngest child of the Weasley family approaching. Her long red hair tangling in all directions. Discreetly, he reached for his wand and whispered a small invocation. His curiosity got the better of him and deemed it that he needed to hear their conversation from a distance. "Hermione?" Ginny called softly.

"Did they send you out here?" She asked not bothering to look the younger girl in the eye.

"No. I came to see if you were alright. You haven't been yourself lately. I'm worried..."

Draco raised an eyebrow upon hearing the statement. He had a feeling that it was nothing but the truth. Ginny took another step in her friend's direction, hoping not the scare her off. She felt the longer she kept whatever was bothering her inside the harder it was going to be to move on from it. "You're right...I really haven't..."

"Talk to me..."

"What's to say? That everything we went through would just go away...and I'd be able to move on..."

"No, because it hasn't left anyone..."

Hermione placed her hand on the scar that would forever brand her flesh to the most derogatory word her kind ever faced. To her, it didn't matter that she was a muggle-born witch. She had talent for the magic gifted to her. She had been grateful to both Ron and Harry for being as supportive as they were all the years they spent together; but now she didn't want to burden them any further.

Draco noticed where her hand lingered and he couldn't prevent the memory from crashing his mind. Bellatrix's laughter and Hermione's terror-pain stricken screams. He wanted to know how his own aunt could enjoy inflicting such pain onto another person without blinking an eye.

"I feel empty, Ginny. The things I used to love just don't...make me happy anymore."

Ginny understood what she was trying to say without pressing for more information. Her love for school, magic and even her brother were lost. The war had taken its toll on her and she wondered if anyone could mend what was broken inside. She knew her brother well enough to know that he'd never understand that Hermione Granger wasn't the same woman.

Draco didn't want to hear anymore. Defusing the spell he had used to spy on their conversation, he fled the scene just as Ginny turned to look in that direction. He had to get away. The memory once again invaded his mind, rendering him with anxiety so bad it took his breath away. He leaned against the nearest wall and tried to take a deep breath. His chest hurt and sweat started to form at his brow.

Thankfully the halls were clear, which allowed him to regain control quicker without the prying eyes. He knew that no one wanted him there. The looks he got from all the houses was proof of that. There was even inner house turmoil that he wasn't going to try and deny. No one had forgotten the things he's done. He never expected them to. Closing his eyes, he pushed himself away from the wall to continue on down the hall.

"Hermione..." Ginny started but quickly stopped. She didn't know what to say to her that would help.

"You don't need to say anything. I know the problems are my own and I'm not going to bring you guys down with me. That would be unfair of me."

She turned and walked away, leaving Ginny standing alone with a sadness behind her eyes. She knew that it was going to be hard to mend her broken spirit. Turning to walk back to Harry and her brother, the Headmistress was blocking her path. Her concerned expression was comforting and just maybe the calm matured woman could help in bringing her friend back from the brink of a depression she had never seen before. "Is everything alright, Miss Weasley?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine; but Hermione...she isn't..."

"I believe time is the only healer for her. She's been through a lot and it was bound to catch up. Be supportive that's all you can do."

It didn't take long for the night to take over the day and Hermione found herself looking out the window in the room she shared with Lavender. Her mind went back to the moment she knew she'd never be the same. Laying on the floor of Malfoy Manor, crimson colored liquid rolling down her arm as the word 'mudblood' was carved into her skin. At first, she tried not to make a sound; but the longer the blade was slicing into her flesh the more intense the burning sensation got. She couldn't have muffled the screams even if she wanted to.

Reaching down under the covers, her hand touched the sensitive skin where the brand lied. The raised flesh felt rough compared the rest of her arm. Crookshanks was nuzzled up against her stomach, curled into a small ball. She smiled upon seeing the cat, because he hadn't been there when she initially laid down for the night.

"When did you get up here?" She asked softly petting his head.

Of course, he didn't answer her; but he nuzzled into the palm of her hand. Her fingers filtered through his fur, trying desperately to think of something else. The memory of that night was not going to help her sleep. Classes stared in the morning and if she didn't fall asleep now, the exhaustion would play a heavy factor tomorrow. Feeling around for her wand, she activated _**lumos**_ for a small amount of light. Normally she obeyed the curfew rules; but tonight was going to be an exception.

Tip-toeing out of the room, Crookshanks arched his back on the floor before following after. In the common room, Ron had fallen asleep on the far right chair with a book draped over his lap. _**"Since when does Ron read anything?"**_ She mentally asked herself. Harry was asleep on the other chair with the same book in hand, nearing dropping to the floor. She assumed they were trying to figure what they were going to be learning in their classes.

"Mobiliarbus..." She whispered moving her wand gently to shift the blanket on the back of the couch over to cover Ron and then moved the other blanket over Harry.

Satisfied that they were now covered, she turned to leave the room and the tower completely. Her actions weren't something she'd do alone. She knew that; but not being able to sleep was becoming a growing problem. Walking down the long staircase leading out of the Gryffindor Tower, the entire castle was silent and only the only light was that of her wand.

The fat lady painting warned her of the curfew; but Hermione assured her that she wouldn't be long. She just needed to get come fresh air. She supposed sneaking out had become a talent thanks to Harry's curiosity in the beginning of their friendship. There was a fond memory of him saving her in the girls lavatory their first year from a mountain troll in the back of her mind.

"Breaking the rules, Granger?" Draco's voice entered her range of hearing.

Whirling around to meet his smug look, she never expected him to speak to her. His hand was resting in the pocket of his black pants, while the other lay lax at his side. His usual black overcoat was missing. He only wore the white button up dress shirt with the black tie. His cold gray eyes weren't harsh in the least. They were almost calming. "I suppose I am..." She replied turning away from him, not bothering to explain herself.

"Where is Weasley and Potter? Usually they don't let you go anywhere alone."

"It's really none of your business; but if you must know, they are asleep."

"So you snuck out?"

She did everything not to look at him; but eventually caved to her curiosity. She wondered if he was poking fun at her like always or if he was genuinely curious as to why she snuck out on her own. Crookshanks sat down next to her feet as if he was protecting her from a villain. Draco looked down that the small creature and frowned. "How very Slytherin of you." He commented.

"I'm nothing like you guys...you should know that by now..."

"Perhaps; but perhaps not. You've learned a few things over the last couple of years. I've seen enough to know that you aren't that same snobby know-it-all from the first year. You've changed."

She rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the large window at the bottom of the staircase. Hermione wasn't convinced that Draco was just trying to make conversation, because of everything he had done to her in the past. He always had an ulterior motive.

Draco studied her a moment before deciding what to do next. She was cold, definitely not the warmhearted girl he teased and bullied for years. He questioned just how was he going to apologize to her for what happened in his own home. That guilt ate away at him, to the point that he barely ate. Thankful that her back was to him, he ran a hand over the top of his head. The words weren't coming to him and he could hear his father's words echo inside his mind. _**"Forget the girl, you don't need her forgiveness. She's just a muggle-born, nothing to concern yourself with."**_

That was far from the truth and that's what Draco struggled with the most. He wanted to make his parents proud; but the more he thought about their morals, the more he wanted to disregard them and do what he wanted to do. Hermione turned back to him, realizing that he hadn't left yet. There was a conflicted look about his face that sparked her curiosity. In the end her bitterness won the battle. "So what, I changed. I had to... to deal with everything that was coming at us. You didn't exactly make any of it easy." She stated with a touch of a harsh tone laced in her voice.

She turned and simply walked passed him, without letting him speak another word. She didn't want to be anywhere near him any longer. For the first time, words left him. She had taken the last word in a conversation that should have ending with him apologizing. Turning around to watch her walk back up the staircase that would lead her back to the Gryffindor Tower, he vowed that he would try again at the next opportunity. For now, he turned to walk back to his own house mentally going over how his next attempt would go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Another pretty good turnout on the last chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who took time to read it. A special thanks goes to Hazel Abbberely and Legolas' Girl 31 for the wonderful reviews. Onto the next installment, hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: Beeweezy8, mssweetychessgir, LightofEvolution, Hazel Abberely, Tillyann19, Glorificate, queenvampirebarbie, Aviskachina and geowynpnn for following this story.**

Chapter 3:

Classes had begun and Hermione was sitting in her seat awaiting for the professor to arrive. She skimmed the printed words in the book in front of her. Harry sat next to Ron in the booth next to her. Draco was closer to the front, she could see the back of his head perfectly. His chiseled features were played out for her viewing. Fumbling with the quill in her hand, she dropped it on the floor. Mentally cursing at herself for being so clumsy, she leaned over to pick it up; but her fingers brushed up against those of Ron's. He gave her a smile, while handing her the writing utensil back. "Thank you." She said turning back to her book just as the professor walked in the door.

Hermione was relieved to see Hagrid walk in. She remembered the last time he taught this class or a form of it at least. She got to see the Hippogriff up close and personal. She was pretty sure Draco wouldn't be overly thrilled with this class in the least. Considering how one injured him the last time he saw one. Shaking her head, she wondered when she decided to think about what he would be thinking.

"Magical creatures, can anyone name a couple?" Hagrid asked standing by the blackboard.

The room fell silent a moment, debating if anyone should speak. Hagrid looked at Hermione for a moment before Harry raised his hand, in which he named the creature he was most familiar with. The Hippogriff. Only because he had actually ridden one. Draco turned his head to see Harry's answer and then caught Hermione's gaze.

Ron noticed the tension if only for a brief moment. Draco returned his head to the front to see Hagrid writing notes on the board about the next magical creature they would be learning about. The Phoenix. Hermione started to write down the important things; but got lost in the lecture about how loyal they were to their owners if domesticated. Instead of finding a new owner if they passed away, they would depart and make a new path. That was true loyalty in her mind.

"Will we get to see one of these creatures, Professor?" Someone asked, who's name slipped her mind.

"I very much doubt it. They are rare; but if I happen to domestic one, you will be the first to know." He answered.

The Phoenix wasn't the only creature Hagrid introduced to the class. The Chimaera was the next one. Hermione noticed how interested Draco was in the current lecture. She was curious about his sudden appearance the previous night, right when she had broken the curfew rule. Now her mind went back to the small conversation more times than she was willing to admit.

Hagrid was still talking when he called on her to answer a question that she hadn't heard at all. She had been too busy staring off to listen. Pink flush coated her cheeks in embarrassment that got worse when Draco turned to look at her along with the rest of the class. "I uh..." She started before the low chuckles of laughter could be heard at her expense.

"It would be wise to pay attention Hermione. You might learn a thing or two." Hagrid stated before asking the question again, in which Draco himself answered correctly.

A cocky grin formed over his face; but refrained from turning to look at her. He knew that she was embarrassed about not hearing the question. He also knew that her mind wasn't on the class; of course, he had no idea what her mind was on. That didn't stop him from rubbing in the fact that she failed at being little miss perfect.

He could feel the glare at the back of his head, no doubt coming from her. Her glare wasn't the only one aimed at him. Ron's harsh stare was quite obviously pointed in his direction. Ignoring it completely, he was waiting until class was over to finally have a moment of peace in his off period before the next class on his schedule would begin. It was the only time he could really think.

"Seems we are out of time for today. Make sure you study those notes, I'll be adding two more creatures to the list tomorrow." Hagrid stated as everyone got up to leave the room.

Students were piling out of the room, leaving Hermione one of the last to go. Ron and Harry caught up with her. She tried to give them her best smile, if only to reassure them she was fine. Even though it was a lie. "What was that about in there?" Ron asked placing his hand on her shoulder. She didn't need to ask to know what he was talking about.

"I'm allowed to have an off moment, Ron." Hermione answered crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's not even all of it. What was that look between you and Malfoy about?"

Harry perked at the question. He hadn't known about Ron's intentions on the initial conversation. Hermione herself was taken aback by the question to. There was jealousy laced in his voice that wasn't necessary. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said trying to walk away; but Ron kept a hold on her arm.

"Like hell you don't. You were practically staring at him the entire time we were in that class. I get that you've been through a lot over the last few months; but...Malfoy isn't the answer."

"I don't have time for this."

"Hermione..." Harry called out after her; but it was too late, she wasn't turning back now.

Biting her bottom lip, she kept right on walking until they were no longer in sight. It was then that she allowed her tears to flow. Panic started to engulf her and swell deep within, sucking the breath right about her. Running her hands over her head and through her tangled hair, she leaned against one of the pillars that kept one of the connecting bridges intact. _**"How much more of this can I take?"**_ She mentally asked herself.

"This was a mistake..." She spoke aloud.

"I don't think so. You just need time to heal." A warm female voice said.

Looking up from the floor, she met the eyes of the Headmistress. The warmth of the tears were still rolling down her cheeks, even as the new Head of Hogwarts approached her. There was a sudden motherly aspect to her aura that was calming to Hermione. Calming enough to stop the panic attack from coming to pass. "Headmistress McGonagall..."

"Walk with me, child..." She ordered.

"Yes mam..."

Hermione followed her closely behind, wondering what she could have the need to say to her. She was already late for her next class; but if she was honest with herself, she really didn't care anymore. Before the war had even started, she had erased her parents memories and sent them to Australia with not an inkling of her existence. She never gave them back, because she felt they were better off not knowing. Occasionally, she would check in to see how they were fairing. That was all she did; but it didn't stop her from missing them.

"Don't worry about your next class. I will give you a pass."

"Thank you..."

"So what troubles you?"

That was the question that everyone wanted to know. Hermione was tired of hearing it. There was a lot troubling her and none of it was making any sense. She always believed that she was stronger than to allow memories to define her, except these memories were more like nightmares. Ones that kept her awake at night her body to shake in fear. Out of reflex, her hand went straight to her arm. The same place where the scar lie hidden under the sleeve of her uniform. "I just don't feel the same anymore. I'm sure it's just temporary and I'll snap out of it eventually; but right now, it feels like everything is closing in around me and there is nowhere to go."

"I've watched you grow since the beginning. You are a strong willed woman, Hermione and I promise you will get through this. Harry and Ron only want what's best for you, so try not to push the ones who care about you away."

All she could do was nod in agreement. She really couldn't imagine her life without Ron or Harry in it. Despite all the anxiety she was feeling about things in the past, they were still there for her and still cared for her. That was what mattered in the end; but at the same time, it was extremely difficult for her to express anything to them. They couldn't understand what she went through.

Minerva McGonagall gave her a pass for the class she would be indeed late for. The rest of the day seemed to fly by and as it turned out Draco wasn't in any of her classes except her first, which in her mind, was a good thing. It kept the drama between him and her friends to a minimum. Even that being the case, it didn't help her fall asleep at night and she, once again, found herself breaking the curfew rule to stare out the same window at the moon high in the sky.

This time she sat down on the overly large windowsill, pulling her knees up against her chest. Crookshanks stayed in her bed up in the Gryffindor Tower, leaving alone with the silence of the castle at night. Flashes of that nightmare ran it's course through her head again, forcing another set of tears to come falling from her chestnut eyes.

Draco stood a few feet away, observing her. He knew that she was crying. It was kind of hard not to notice that kind of thing when the moonlight reflected against the tears. He watched her wipe them away several times before deciding to make his presence known. "Did you come to rub in the fact I embarrassed myself in class today?" She asked not bothering to look at him.

"Not particularly; but I could if you'd like me to." He answered leaning against the nearest wall with a hand in one of the pockets of his pants.

Like the night before, his overcoat was missing and he only wore the white dress shirt and tie. Hermione wasn't in the mood for games. None of how her life ended up was a game. She turned her head to finally look at him fully. The last of her tears rolled down her cheeks, dripping from her chin onto the fabric of her pants. "Then why are you here?" She asked.

"Was just passing through..."

"I'm getting good at telling the difference between a lie and the truth."

"Maybe I wanted to check on you..."

Draco avoided her gaze when the words left his mouth. That wasn't something he should have said; but it was too little too late now. The conflicting emotions he felt over the words were growing. If his father found out he said them, he would be scolded until the sun came up. Hermione shifted her legs away from her chest and moved them to dangle over the edge of the windowsill. "You wanted to check in on me? You hate me and my kind, remember?"

"We are different now, Granger. That war changed us...changed everyone. Some for the worst and some for the better."

"Which are you?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

He took several steps closer to her. The drying tears were caked to her cheeks, adding a little something different to her features. Without even thinking, he reached out to brush the last stray tear away with the pad of his thumb. Hermione froze, unable to move or blink an eye. His actions were completely out of character for the man that had bullied her the whole way through school. He had used the word that was scared to her flesh as a way to put her beneath him in class. She had no idea what to feel about any of his recent actions.

Hermione shrugged away from his touch to stand up. He towered over her a few inches, retracting his hand that had be on her face. She stared at him a moment, studying him. There was no doubt in his mind that she was trying to figure out what was going on inside his head. Why he would even touch her so gently. Without saying another word, she bolted again.

Draco could see the turmoil swirling in her eyes just before she ran back to the Gryffindor Tower. He wondered if she felt the same spark when he touched her as he did. The fact that she was muggle-born didn't even bother him anymore, even though it should. His father had pounded that moral into his brain from the time he could speak. "Maybe...Granger... just maybe you'll be the one to mend these scars..." He told himself walking back to his own house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Thanks goes to everyone who took the time to read this. This is my first Harry Potter based fanfiction and I'm pretty pleased with the outcome of my first try.**

 **A special thanks goes to mkerr94, Inkless Feather, sonnetStar, jolipanda, greenac000, tayler95 and dancerengland for becoming followers to this story.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: Anonymous(Guest) and Legolas' Girl 31 for the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 4:

Hermione sat in class the next morning, her hand moving along the paper with a pen quill in hand. She was taking notes on the added magical creatures Hagrid was lecturing about. After embarrassing herself in yesterday's class, she vowed to pay more attention. Talking with Headmistress McGonagall about how she was feeling, she felt a little better today compared to most days. However, Draco came to mind several times before the day had even begun.

She had been confused as to why he held conversations with her two nights in a row. It was beyond her level of thinking. What kept her mind going back to it, was the fact that he stated he wanted to check in on her. That statement sounded like a lie to her, considering who's mouth those words came out of. Draco was the last person she felt gave a damn about her.

"Hermione, can you tell me one of twelve different types of Dragons?" Hagrid asked with a slight smile on his face.

It didn't take long for the entire class to place eyes on her. A smile upturned her lips, knowing that she was going to disappoint them. She knew an answer to his question. "Chinese Fireball." She answered forcing the gawkers to turn back around. Much to her relief, Draco never bothered to turn and look at her at all. "Mister Malfoy, can you name another?"

"Antipodean Opaleye." Draco answered without any hesitation at all.

Hagrid seemed pleased with the answers and returned to the lecture. Hermione shifted her eyes over to Harry and Ron, who were sitting in the desk across from her. She wanted to apologize for being so cold with them; but the words wouldn't come to her. They've avoided her ever since the argument after class happened and that hurt her feelings more than she would like to admit.

She took a mental note to make sure she spoke to them after class. Her eyes moved once more to where Draco was located in the room. Again, her mind went back to the previous night's conversation. _**"How can someone who was so mean...be so gentle now?"**_ She mentally asked herself.

"Alright, study all the new information. There will be a short test at the end of the week." Hagrid informed just before the end of class came about.

Ron quickly gathered his things up and bolted out around the desk, leaving Harry behind. Hermione rushed to catch up to both of them. Draco caught sight of her running out of the corner of his eye and was instantly curious as to why she was bolting so quickly. It reminded him of the previous two nights, how she bolted when the conversation turned a little uncomfortable. He started to follow her, keep a healthy distance between them. Just enough to hear and still be out of sight. "Guys wait up!" Hermione shouted.

"I thought you did have time for us." Ron shot out with a sudden harshness to his voice.

"I said I didn't have time for the accusations...not you guys." She corrected.

"We had a right to be concerned."

She narrowed her eyes, obviously frustrated already. They had only just begun to speak to one another. Harry took a step in her direction. His smile was comforting to her. "I think Ron was over reacting to a simple miscommunication. We want you to know that we are here for you whenever you needed us to be." He said trying to smooth over the hostility between his two closest friend.

"There was no miscomunication. She was clearing staring at Malfoy in class yesterday."

Draco perked at the mention of his name. Clearly, Ron was jealous of something so little. It amused him to see that kind of reaction out of him. He wondered what Hermione even saw in him. Leaning against the wall to stay hidden, he used his wand to amplify his hearing on subject. "As I told you yesterday...I was not staring at him. I happened to glance in his direction, which happens. It's a classroom full of students, Ron."

"You can't talk to us, so you found yourself someone who you can talk to?"

"Maybe I should, considering how irrational you're being right now!"

Draco could hear the pain in her voice. She was upset with how the Weasley boy was talking to her. Her quick witted comeback definitely hurt him. The look in his eyes were becoming darker and darker, to the point where Draco thought he might intervene. That opportunity never came, because she turned and walked off in the direction of her next class.

Harry and Ron continued to stand in the middle of the hall. Harry was dumbfounded by how harsh his best friend was being toward their other friend, a woman Ron cared for deeply. So, to him, it made little sense. "This argument is getting ridiculous. So what that she looked at him in class. It doesn't mean she has a thing for him."

"You would think, considering his family was the reason she was branded."

Draco closed his eyes upon hearing that. He didn't need to be reminded that his family was the cause of that. He also couldn't escape the nightmares that haunted him at night, also reminding him of that night. Her screams still echoed in his head, even when he wasn't thinking about it. Stepping out around the corner, he walked passed them without a word exchanged; but he knew that both of them were staring at him, wishing that he would just combust into flames.

 _Another scream echoed down the long empty hall. Draco stood alone in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. His pale flesh was like a beacon in the moonlit hall. He looked around, trying to figure out where the scream was coming from. Looking at his surroundings, he knew that he was in his own home. Malfoy Manor._

 _Taking small steps towards the room at the end of the hall, he noticed there was a light shinning from under the door. As he approaching, the screams got louder. He reached for the doorknob and gently turned it, opening it to his viewing. Hermione lay on the floor with his Aunt Bellatrix hovering over her. Her silver blade sliced into her delicate skin. "Stop!" He shouted; but his voice wouldn't carry. They couldn't hear him._

" _Tell me what else you took out of my vault." Bellatrix demanded carving another section in the girl's arm._

" _Nothing..." She cried._

 _He felt helpless to do anything just as he had felt that same night it actually happened. Draco moved across the floor to place his hand on his aunt's shoulder; but his hand went straight through her body. Closing his eyes tight, he forced himself not to watch the rest of what was coming. Bellatrix felt satisfied and walked away with Hermione still laying in the middle of the floor, blood rolling down her arm and tears down her cheeks._

 _Draco leaned over her to wipe the tears away; but like before, his hand went straight through. He couldn't understand why his dreams continued to torture him with the same night over and over again. "Why? Draco..." Her voice called._

In that moment, he shot up from his sleep covered in sweat. Another nightmare had taken over his subconscious and forced him to relive and endure that night all over again. Only this time, there was more things added to it. Hermione calling his name was entirely new, even if it was in questioning his nonexistent help.

Running a hand over his head, the dampness of his hair clung to his fingers. He tossed his covers off and slipped out of bed unnoticed by his roommate. He didn't know how much more of the dreams he could take before he completely went insane. Walking out of Syltherin house, he took his time wandering the empty halls. Fresh air was exactly what he needed. He knew that there wasn't going to be anymore sleep, not after that dream.

Draco studied every painting and every artifact on display in his walk. It didn't even dawn on him that he was walking in the direction of Gryffindor until he saw their emblem. It seemed like he was making a habit out of these nightly walks to be in there domain; but it was just where his legs carried him.

He wondered if he turned the next right he'd see Hermione sitting on the windowsill, staring out the window at the moon with her long mop of hair cascading down her back. A flash from his dream invaded his mind for a split second, reminding him of the newest addition. Her voice asking him why. Why he would allow it to happen. Swallowing the large lump in his throat, he turned the corner; but there was no one there.

The wood felt smooth under his touch as his fingers ran along the grain of the frame around the window. Sitting down on the sill, he looked out. He envied them, because the view was absolutely breathtaking. Draco was so engulfed in the view he never noticed Hermione walking down the stairs in his direction.

She stopped at the bottom to study him, wondering why he was even there for the third night in a row. It was becoming a habit for both of them to meet this way. His head was turned to face the outside, while his body remained towards her. The body she could see, for he was missing his shirt. To her surprise he wasn't all skin and bone. He actually had some muscle which caused her fingers to burn with a foreign desire.

"Staring Granger?" He announced, snapping her out of her trance.

"Don't flatter yourself." She retorted closing some of the distance between them.

"Whatever you say. Your friends think you are, by the way."

"How did..."

He reached up to point to his ear with a single finger, indicating that he had heard some the conversation from earlier in the day. Heat crept the her cheeks, remembering exactly what she had told Ron in that heated argument. She hoped that Draco hadn't heard that part; but then she really thought about it. _**"Would it really be that bad if he had heard it?"**_ She mentally asked herself.

"He shouldn't talk to you that way, you know."

"Who?"

"Weasel."

She frowned at the use of Ron nickname Draco had given him early on in their years of school. When she thought that maybe he was different, he'd go back and use terms he had used to bully her friends. She was trying to give him the benefit of a doubt, because all terms of reality were pointing to not trust him; but there was something nagging at her. Like there was something different about him and she was curious to know what that was. "He'll eventually apologize...nothing to concern yourself with I assure you." She stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Perhaps not. I'm sure you can take care of yourself..."

The cold gray of his eyes bore into her chestnut ones, threatening to break down the walls she had erected around herself since the war ended. Not only did she feel empty and alone, she didn't have her parents to run home to for comfort. She was like Harry in that aspect now, except the different now was that Harry went back to the Weasley family because of Ginny. They loved him like their own son. "I can take care of myself. You should know that."

"I suppose I do..."

"Can I ask you something?" She asked biting her bottom lip out of a nervous habit.

"I guess..."

"Why is it that for the last three nights, you've found yourself here?"

It came as no surprise to him that she was curious about that. He just didn't have an answer for her. At least not a believable one anyway. The nightmares came, woke him up and sent him there. It was simple as that. He had no idea why; but that's where he always ended up.

Hermione took another few steps closer to him, wanting to really see his face when he answered her question so she could tell if he was lying or not. He looked up to meet her gaze once more. There was a fire burning behind her eyes. A fire he admired. "I really don't have an answer for you. I have nightmares and when I wake up...I walk and it seems like my body likes to end up here. Nothing more basic than that."

 _ **"He has nightmares? Should I tell him that I do to?"**_ She asked herself mentally. The look on his face showed her nothing but the truth. Hermione took another step towards him and another until she only stood a foot or so away. Close enough to touch, if she desired to. Reaching her own hand out to rest on top of his, the warmth of his skin startled her; but not as much as the electricity that passed through her the moment her flesh touched his.

"You aren't the only one..." She said softly.

Her touch wasn't expected; but he wasn't going to push it away either. Like he told himself the night before, he really thought that maybe she could be the one to help mend his scars; but now, he thought maybe he could help mend hers as well. Standing up, he kept hold of her hand witnessing the broken look in her eyes for himself. "Can you keep that information to yourself?" He asked keeping his voice free of any wrong emotion that may scare her off.

"I believe I can do that...as long as you keep what you know about me to yourself..."

"You won't have to worry about that. No one speaks to me anymore."

He let go of her hand and took several steps back. She watched him move away to walk back towards his own house. Out of the three nights, this was first time he left first. His back was to her and she couldn't help but stare at all the curves and the two large scars near his ribcage. She wondered how he had gotten those. Did he get them from the war? Did Voldemort give them to him? A smile curved her lips as she retreated back up the stairs. "That wasn't so bad. It felt almost easy to speak to him. Maybe things are different..." She said to herself just as she snuck back into her bed for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this. I'm starting to feel comfortable in writing this.**

 **A special thanks goes to: lovinreading, Mari Lg13 and spiffness for becoming followers to this story.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: LightofEvolution, Lalill (Guest) and Legolas' Girl 31 for the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 5:

Draco found himself extremely exhausted from lack of sleep. The nightmares were catching up to him and he was finding it harder to stay awake during classes. The frequency of the nightmares were increasing to the point he was close to asking his mother for help. He really didn't know if there was anything that could be done about them or if this was something he was going to have to deal with on his own.

He tried to avoid the night walks to the Gryffindor domain of Hogwarts and was doing a pretty good job of it; but he knew that Hermione was struggling to cope with her own demons. It was showing on her face. The dark bags under her eyes was a clear indication that she was just as sleep deprived as he was.

The tension between her and Ron was growing by the day. He clearly didn't understand her distant nature, because she had always been there to help him along the way and now she so far into her mind that nothing was getting through. The arguments could be heard throughout the hallways between classes and it would always result the same way, with her walking away.

It put a strain on her other friend, Harry Potter. He would simply just watch silently, unable to voice his opinion without one of them snapping into defense. He knew that part of the problem was his fault. Of course, they knew nothing of the three nights they talked in the middle of the night beyond the curfew. Though, he was pretty sure her glances in his direction during the Magical Creatures class they all shared didn't help matters.

Sitting at his desk, he looked up just as she walked into the room alone. Ron and Harry had arrived a few moments before her. The look on her face told him everything he needed to know. She hadn't slept again and had nothing to focus on. Ginny was named Head Girl this year and that occupied her time, preventing her from being any kind of comfort to Hermione.

Her chestnut eyes grazed his cool gray ones before stepping passed him to get to her seat. He noticed immediately the sadness behind those eyes. She was broken and maybe that was what he needed...someone who was just as lost as he was. He didn't know what to do, because his father would be so angry if he found out that he was speaking to a muggle-born witch on friendly terms; but it was so easy to get lost in her words. He still couldn't forget the electricity that passed through them not once but twice.

"Companions." Hagrid stated upon walking into the classroom.

His lone word caught the attention of every single student. Hermione smiled to herself thinking about Crookshanks up in her room, waiting for her return. He was the only company she had anymore; but at the same time she felt the ping of sorrow. Harry's companion Hedwig didn't make it out of the war alive. She knew Harry was feeling the burden of that one everyday.

She tried to pay attention to Hagrid's lesson; but she could feel Ron's eyes burn her skin with a stare that wasn't harsh nor friendly. Upon receiving their letters, they were allowed to bring an owl, a cat or a toad with them if wanted. Harry immediately bonded with Hedwig. Ron with Scabbers. It took her till her third year to connect with Crookshanks.

"How many of you brought a companion with you at your start here at Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked.

Numerous hands went up in the air. She noticed Draco's hand never moved from the top of his desk. She always wondered why he never had one, then noted that his family might not have let him. There was a lot things she noticed they didn't allow him to do. Her hand moved swiftly across a piece of paper that had a little over ten questions on it. A short quiz and one that would be easily enough to ace.

Once finished, she walked down the aisle and handed Hagrid the finished paper. He smiled and allowed her to leave early. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out into the hall. She moved to sit down on a bench that overlooked the courtyard. The fountain was beautiful at this time of day. The sun sparkled across the water.

Feeling like there was someone watching her, she turned to see Draco standing there with his hands in the pockets of his pants. That was clearly a trademark he was known for. They stood in silence with no one in the halls to witness. "First done...as always..." He commented.

"It was easy. You finished fairly quickly to." She replied avoiding eye contact with him.

"You should try to get better sleep, Granger. Those bags under your eyes are awful."

She wasn't surprised this his advice had turned into a small insult. Though, it didn't bother her. She knew that she looked awful. At least he was honest about it. Her ears perked as she could hear his footsteps coming closer to her position in the hallway. Out of nowhere, the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter. His unique scent waved under her notice, increasing the beating of her heart. Hermione mentally cursed herself for feeling that way; but it was out of her control.

Draco's hand lifted out of the pocket of his pants. In his palm was a small bottle of purple liquid. Extending said bottle out to her, she looked at him with a questioning gaze. Everything he's done since they returned for their final year was completely uncharacteristic of him. She had known him as a bully and absolutely despised muggle-born magic users and that included her; but he seemed to be anything but that this year.

"Is that..." She started to ask.

"Potion for Dreamless Sleep, yeah..." He finished keeping his eyes on the colorful bottle in his hand.

"How did you get that?"

"That's not important; but it doesn't work for me...I figured I'd give it to you. Maybe it would help..."

Hermione looked up from his hand instantly, making the eye contact she was trying to avoid. She wanted to know why he was trying to help her. The words never formed to speak the question. Her mouth was completely tongue-tied. Before she could reach out to take the gift, Ron's voice thundered through her ears. "Don't take that, Hermione!" Ron shouted.

Draco curled his fingers back around the tiny item and turned to face the man who loved Hermione more than anything. His eyes were narrowed and the anger was flowing through him, changing the color of his aura. Harry wasn't too far behind, which meant the end of class was approaching. With the increased sets of eyes, there wouldn't be anything to hide the argument if one occurred. "That's probably poison." He said again.

"He's not trying to poison me, Ron. If he was going to hurt me, then he would have done so already. He's had plenty of opportunities."

Draco was stunned by her choice of words. The moment they left her mouth, Ron was hurt. The anger was no longer visible, only a deep rooted cut to his emotions. Harry stopped short of the small group, listening and waiting for something else to happen. "So you admit that you've been talking to him..." Ron questioned.

"I..."

"I just don't understand why. He's tormented you since the time he laid eyes on you."

Hermione stepped out around Draco. He could see the determination on her face. One that he had see a million times. The same one, he admired. There were plenty of things he could say in his own defense; but it looked like he wouldn't have to say a thing, she was going to do it for him. "We've all changed since the war...you know this."

"He can't change..."

"Yes...he can. He went through hell just like the rest of us."

Lifting the sleeve of her arm, she revealed the scar of the branded word on her skin. It was the first time, Draco had seen it in person. The word 'mudblood' was clear as day. Clenching his free hand into a tight fist at his side, the anger he felt about that night returned. Suffocating his resolve. "This is why I'm different. You have no idea what it's like to have someone cut into your skin and brand you for life with a word that shouldn't even exist..."

"Hermione..."

"So yes, he understands a little better than you do."

Harry took several steps forward to close the distance between them. He reached out to touch her hand. Ron was speechless for a moment before speaking his mind once again. "He's called you that same several times or have you forgotten that part?"

"I haven't forgotten; but I'm not going to hold that grudge forever either."

Draco took a step forward, taking Hermione's hand away from Harry. He placed the bottle of Potion for Dreamless Sleep into her palm and proceeded to walk away. He knew that things weren't going to get any better for her with him standing by her side. Ron shifted only for Harry to grab his arm tightly. "That won't solve anything." He warned.

Hermione rubbed the pad of her thumb across the smooth glass of the bottle. With the weekend starting tonight, it would be there perfect time to see if it would work for her. At the back of her mind, she knew that she would feel would feel guilty if it did work because it hadn't for Draco. Ron's interruption caused to her to be unable to thank him for the gift and that didn't sit well with her either.

She quickly made the decision to chase after him. Bolting through her friend, she ran down the hall. Weaving through the newly exiting students from their classes, she entered the connecting bridge that lead people outside of Hogwarts. Draco stood looking out at the lake below. The breeze filtered through his light blonde hair, allowing several chunks to fall into his eyes.

"Thank you..." She said a little too quickly.

"No need to thank me, consider it a gift. I'm pretty much the reason those nightmares are happening anyway."

"How are you at fault for what happened?"

"I didn't stop it..."

His voice trailed off with his eyes coming in contact with her. They shared a glance before he turned to walk away, leaving her with a million thoughts running through her head. His retreating form made her want to call him back and ask more questions. Looking back down at the bottle in her hand, she noticed the purple liquid swirling. To her, it really was beautiful and all she could do was hope that it would work.

She tucked the item in her bag, and went about the rest of her day of classes. It was pretty easy for her to avoid Ron and Harry and it also seemed like they didn't want to speak on the subject with her. She felt that maybe some space between them would do some good. Just until she figured out what was going on inside her brain.

The final end of class, she made her way to her sanctuary. The Library. Thousands of books and a haven to get lost in. She sat down in a chair at one of the tables in the far corner, away from everyone else. Pulling out the potion bottle Draco gave her, she brushed her thumb against it back and forth. She debated on taking it. Sleeping in the library wouldn't be so bad, if she didn't get caught.

Hermione looked down at her scarred arm and remembered the look on Draco's face upon seeing it for the first time. There was a sense of remorse about him. She wondered if he really did blame himself for what happened. Sure he never stepped in to stop it; but as far as she knew, he wasn't even in the room while it was happening. Popping the top off, she could smell a sweet aroma flowing from the opening.

"Well no going back now..." She whispered to herself and took a sip.

The effects were almost instant. Her eyes felt heavy as a yawn escaped her mouth. Leaning forward, her head rested against her arms. Creating a pillow. Her mind was thought-free for the first time since the war. It was peaceful and everything she needed to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Thanks goes to , meijkej, MrsCatalyn, ariah23 and Gwargedd-Annwn13 for becoming followers to this story. Another thanks goes to LightofEvolution, Legolas' Girl 31 and LilyHP for the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 6:

Hermione awoke in her dorm room with the blankets pulled up against her chin. She wondered how she had gotten there, because the last thing she remembered was taking the Potion of Dreamless Sleep in the library. Sitting up, she looked around to see that it was already mid-morning and Lavender was already gone from the room.

She felt well rested. Well, as well rested as one can be with as much sleep deprivation as she's had over the last few months. Rolling over to her side, the memory of the latest argument with Ron came crashing down around her. Hermione hated fighting with him. He was one of her closest friends, even if he wanted it to be more. She couldn't give him that anymore. She just wasn't the same woman.

"What do I do, Crookshanks?" She asked softly patting the top of his head.

He purred, leaning into her touch. Normally, she'd be hanging out with Harry and Ron on the weekend; but now, she didn't feel like she was welcome. Ron's anger towards Draco was justified; however, they were supposed to be creating more unity between the houses. She understood that Draco had once been the enemy. On the other hand, she had seen a different side to him over the last week and wanted to believe that he was changing for the better.

"He did give me the potion to help me sleep..." She said aloud tossing the covers off her body.

Quickly changing into a set of muggle clothing, she stepped out of her dorm room to head down to the Grand Hall for lunch. Crossing the threshold, she could see Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender already seated around each other. It was odd to see her laughing with her friends, considering how close she came to loosing her life in the war. Everyone thought her dead, until Ron found her in some of the rubble still breathing. Her body was broken in several places; but with the help of, then professor, Minerva McGonagall. She was brought from the brink of death. There was a scar on the left side of her face that forever be a reminder of what she went through that night.

Harry looked up from the table and spotted her standing in the entryway. It caused the others to look up and see her as well. Hermione cautiously walked in their direction, feeling the rumbles of hunger in her stomach. "Morning Hermione." Harry greeted warmly with a smile.

"Morning." She answered sitting down next to Ginny.

Her red haired friend eyed her with a look of concern. Ginny wondered if there had been anything she could have done to prevent the current riff between all of them. It was tense with Ron and Lavender across the table not making eye contact with her at all. She knew her brother was hurt by Hermione's current choice of actions as of late; but she also wasn't thrilled with the way her brother was behaving in return. It really was a two-way street with it came to respect in her eyes.

Hermione reached for something to eat and sat in silence while doing so. Lavender glared at her, not appreciating her presence. Placing a small piece of bread in her mouth, she caught sight of Draco walking into the room. Pansy wasn't too far behind him. He gave her a simple glance in her direction before sitting down at his respective table.

Pansy's long dark hair fell over her shoulders as she sat down a few seats away from Draco. The harshness on her face made her wonder what Draco had done to deserve a cold shoulder from her. What had he done to any of the Syltherin house members to deserve the treatment he was getting?

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I think so...I feel pretty good today. Why?" She asked wondering why her friend was giving her such an odd look.

"You want to explain last night..."

Ron was instantly curious to what Hermione's answer would be. She looked at each one of them individually with a really confused look on her face. "I don't know what you mean. I took some of that potion to help me sleep in the library and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in my bed in the dorms." She answered honestly.

"So you don't how you got back to your room?" Harry asked popping a berry into his mouth.

"No..."

"Draco brought you." Lavender blurted out.

"What?"

Hermione's eyes left Harry's to connect with Lavender and Ron's. Ron was full of anger that much she knew. The white on his knuckles was forming the longer he kept his hand clenched into a fist. Ginny glared at Lavender for spilling what she knew in such a rude fashion. "He carried you to our entrance and asked the fat lady painting to get someone that could take you inside. When Harry and I got to the door, you were so deep in sleep we didn't think you were going to wake up at all."

"I'm sorry if I worried any of you..." She apologized.

Knowing that Draco was the one who carried her from the library to her own house, it gave her a sense of comfort. She didn't understand why. Over the last week, she had seen a softer side to him. One that she couldn't seem to shake for the life of her. She wanted to believe that her friends were wrong and that he hadn't changed at all. That would makes things a lot simpler than they really were. "So the former death eater has taken a liking to you?" Lavender asked tossing her curled light brown hair off her shoulder.

"Lavender!" Ginny shouted in protest to her question.

"It's okay, Gin. She didn't say anything that all of you weren't thinking in the first place."

Hermione pushed back her plate and got up from her seat. Her eyes lingered on Ron's a little longer, believing that he'd somehow defend her; but it never came, because he to felt the same way. They all felt Draco had taken a liking to her for all the wrong reasons. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't. She didn't know. All she knew was that she had to talk to him about last night herself. She wanted to know what happened.

Draco noticed Hermione bolting out of the Grand Hall with a solemn expression on her face. He closed his eyes a moment, forcing her image asleep out of him mind. The more he tried to expel it the harder it clung onto the recesses of his mind. He never thought trying to apologize to her would have brought him this much complexity. She was there at every turn, in which, he had no idea what that meant. She was far from pure-blood as it got; but yet, she was still as talented as any pure-blood he had ever known.

 _He had followed Hermione into the library and kept his distance, watching her. He wondered if she would take the potion he had given as a gift. There was doubt in her eyes even when he placed the bottle in her palm. The fact that she stuck up for him in a heated argument with Ron made him smile. She was changing his entire opinion of her ever so quickly. She would be the first muggle-born witch he went against everything he was taught to befriend._

 _She popped the top off the bottle and took a small sip. Within seconds, she was already swaying with exhaustion. She leaned forward into her arms and fell asleep. Stepping out into the moonlight, he soaked in every detail of her face. He reached out and brushed a small chunk of her chestnut hair out of her face to see better. "What have you done to me, Hermione Granger?" He whispered to himself before leaning down to lift her up from the sitting position she had been in._

 _A soft moan escaped her lips the second her head rested against his chest. Her sandalwood scent waved under his nose, bringing another smile to his face. The feeling of her in his arms was unlike anything he ever felt before. Sure, he had held onto Pansy more times than he could count; but this time was different. Hermione was full of independence and life. There wasn't an evil bone in her body and that was something he could definitely admire. "Dra...co..." She mummered in her sleep._

 _Hearing his name caught him off guard, increasing the beat of his heart to an unusual rhythm. He figured that she had no idea what she was saying while her subconscious was taking over; but it didn't make it any less confusing._

 _Carrying her out of the library, he headed straight for Gryffindor Tower. He honestly had no idea how he was going to get her to bed, because there was some secret to getting into the tower that only members would know. He wasn't going to wake her just for some password. Her sleep was too precious. "I really hope that potion works for you, Granger..." He said softly, taking note of her peaceful state and the nonexistent emotion on her face._

 _Draco never expected her to answer; but felt her snuggle deeper into his chest. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but smile at the view. Such an intimate moment and she wouldn't even know about it. He took to the stairs that would lead him to the entrance of the tower. "State the password." The fat lady asked from the painting._

" _Just get me someone who can take her to bed. I'm not Gryffindor and don't desire to enter." He stated curling his fingers around her body a little tighter._

 _The lady vanished without a single word. Draco waited silently, just staring down at the woman in his arms. Harry and Ginny stood at the opened entrance with wide eyes. Ginny was the first to speak, "What did you do to her?" She asked in fear._

" _Nothing. She took some of the Potion of Dreamless Sleep I gave her. She's fine." He replied, waiting for something else._

" _Where was she?" Harry asked reaching out to take Hermione from him._

" _The Library..."_

 _Once Hermione was out of his arms and into Harry's, Draco turned to leave. Neither Harry nor Ginny said a word to him. He wasn't surprised by that. His fingers still tingled from holding onto her for so long. He found that falling asleep that night had come easier, because she was on his mind._

Snapping out of his thought, he stood up and walked out of the Grand Hall. He didn't care what Pansy was thinking. The harsh glare in his direction told him enough of a story to get that she didn't approve of his budding social talks with Hermione. He wondered what he ever saw in her to begin with. There was no heart there at all.

Wandering around the halls, he didn't see her anywhere and was beginning to think that she went back to her dorm room. Stepping up onto the third floor, he turned down the next hallway that would lead him to the clock tower courtyard. He could see her hair flowing in the breeze. She was sitting down on the edge of the fountain looking into the water. The view from where he was standing took his breath away.

Draco took a step through the archway to get a better view. Hermione looked up from the water and shifted her head to look at him directly. His pale blonde hair fell into his eyes, shielding his emotions from her viewing. "Did you follow me, Malfoy?" She asked cautiously before turning back to the view the water.

"I wouldn't call it following." He answered taking another few steps in her direction.

"So you took me back to Gryffindor Tower last night..."

"I did..."

"Why?"

He was taken aback by her question. Blinking a few times, he finally came up with answer as to why he took her back. "Would you have liked me to leave you in the library so you could get in trouble?" He asked avoiding saying anything that had to do with emotions. He wasn't ready for the kind of thing just yet.

"No; but how did you know I was there?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter, the point is that I was there and could take you back."

She leaned forward to run her fingers through the clear liquid. She knew that he was closing the distance between them a lot quicker that usual. He was known to keep a pretty good amount of space between them during their conversations; but this time was different. He was different. The look in his eyes was gentle. "I suppose it doesn't matter. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He sat down on the edge of the fountain right next to her. They looked at each other a moment before Hermione shied away from his gaze. The butterflies in her stomach returned to flutter. His sudden closeness wasn't allowing her to think straight. "You're friends thought I drugged you when I brought you back." He commented breaking the silence.

"Oh...did they? I just had Lavender sitting in with my friends and she was the one to tell me what happened last night. Though she was as rude as possible."

"She does it to piss you off. You know that, right?"

"I'm not surprised..."

She questioned her sanity. It was so easy for her to hold a conversation with him. It was nothing like what she had expected it to be in her head. He was willing to talk to her, to listen to her. That was more than Ron was willing to do at present. She needed this kind of attention and even if she didn't want to admit that to his face, she had to admit it to herself. "Did the potion work?" He asked.

"Yes...it did. I'm sorry that it doesn't work for you. That's not fair."

"My nightmares must be stronger than yours."

"Perhaps..."

Draco felt the warmth of her hand on his. The familiarity was comforting. Looking at her creamy skin on his pale skin, he quickly lifted his head to meet her emotion filled eyes. It looked like she needed the comfort just as much as he did. Curling his fingers around her palm, he accepted the comfort she was willing to give. "How long do you think your friends will stick around if you continue to defend me?" He asked.

"I don't know. They don't understand me no matter how much they say that they do. I wasn't lying when I said that you understood me better."

"They understand you. They just don't understand why you changed. You aren't the same Hermione Granger anymore. There are scars so deep no one could hope to reach...just like me."

"Metaphorically and legitimately." Hermione stated pulling her hand away to touch his ribcage, right where the two physical scars she saw on him were.

He reached down to take hold of her hand again, knowing exactly what question she wanted to ask next. Her touch was a little more than just comforting this time around. He forced it down, because he knew that he could never develop feelings for her. It would cause him to be disowned by his father. Despite the fact that she was a war hero and has proven herself on so many levels as being an equal. "Those are from Potter..." He admitted softly, mindlessly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"The Cruciatus Curse..." Hermione whispered, remember how awful that night had been.

"Yeah..."

She quickly closed her mouth, refusing to say a single word more on the topic that she had brought up. How could she? Her best friend had given those scars to him and that couldn't be taken back. Draco noticed her resistance and let go of her hand to touch the side of her face with a single finger. "Don't start adding more scars to yourself. These were not your fault...nor were they Potter's. He used the curse out of reflex nothing more."

He stood up before she could say anything in response to that. His warm touch was no longer upon she skin, leaving her cold. Draco took steps to put distance between them, which was a good thing considering how close he had been to test the waters with her. "Doesn't make me fell any less bad about it." She retorted.

"Let it go, Granger..."

She watched him walk away with a sigh escaping his mouth. She knew that calling him back wouldn't do any good. They said what they needed to for the time being. All Hermione could do now was watch him leave her with her own thoughts on everything that happened between them since the start of their final year, even if all it did was confuse her more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Thanks goes to penelope90, Chella8181 and FlamingIce94 for becoming followers. Another special thanks goes to LightofEvolution and Legolas' Girl 31 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **I'd have to say that this chapter is going to be a little more lighthearted and fluffy than all the previous ones. We are getting down to the last couple of chapters as well. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 7:

Draco awoke restless and exhausted. He couldn't fall asleep no matter what he did. His earlier conversation with Hermione had caused unwelcomed emotions. There was a part of him that wanted this connection with her to last; but the other part of him wanted to be guy his parents were proud of. The things he did in the past tormented him on so many levels, even his mother knew of this; however, his father knew only of the little things. He didn't know how his nightmares racked his brain every night, preventing him from sleeping more than two or three hours in a single night.

Though, with the increasing number of exchanged words between Hermione and himself—his sleeping patterns have slightly gotten better. He supposed that her positive nature had that effect on him. If only he could keep her around more, without the harsh stares from her friends and the whispers from Syltherin House about him going soft. It wasn't about him going soft. It was about being able to live with himself and right now, he couldn't do that.

He went on with his life, doing all he could not to converse with her. Until he could come up with an appropriate way to apologize for everything that happened in the past, he knew that he didn't deserve to feel even the slightest bit of happiness in her presence. That didn't mean he wasn't observant of her movements and actions throughout the day. Ron argued with her, though it was less and less with the days passing by. Lavender had occupied much of his time, much to his sister's disgust. Ginny didn't care for the girl to much. Harry had to intervene with arguments between the women a little more than he should.

The only class Draco shared with Hermione was spent with his head facing forward, trying desperately not to sneak a glance in her direction. To see her unmanageable mop of chestnut curls and matching eyes that just burned with determination to excel in her final year. The spark had finally returned after their last conversation and it made him wonder if it had been because of something he had said. That spark was something he admired about her, always had.

"If you're seconds away from death and you drink the blood of this creature, will it save you?" Hagrid asked looking around the room.

Draco remembered that night in the Forbidden Forest, of the injured Unicorn he stumbled across with Harry during a late night detention session. They hadn't known at the time that it had been Voldemort in disguise draining the creature of the blood. Now they knew, of course. He turned his head slightly to see Hermione's facial expression.

Her eyes met his almost instantly; but raised her hand to answer the question as he knew that she would. Hagrid called on her, simply because she was the only one in the room that had done so. "Unicorn is the creature in question. It will save you; but at a cost." She answered confidently. He wondered how he never noticed how beautiful she was that way.

"Correct, Miss Granger. Now can anyone tell me what the cost is?"

It was Harry's turn to raise his hand, no doubt it was attempt to not let Hermione steal all this thunder so-to-speak. He opened his mouth to answer the question. If someone drinks the blood of a unicorn, sure they would be cured; but the cost would be that they would live a cursed life. Explaining the reason for Voldemort's disfigurement when he finally came out in the open.

The class started to move about when the siren alerted all of them to the end of class for the day. Hagrid announced that there would be another test the following day and a little trip outside to visit his own personal pets. His own Buckbeak, the Hippogriff. The same one that had injured Draco when he first encountered it. He hoped that this year would have a different outcome.

Hermione stepped out from her desk and proceeded towards the door, doing her best not to glance back at Draco. They hadn't spoken a word to each other in weeks and she was okay with it, because there were things she wanted to sort out within herself about it. Her conversations with Ron were more or less civil now that he had Lavender to soak up the majority of his attention. She had to admit that Lavender was more annoying now than she was the first time she tried to get with him.

She stepped down onto the floor just as Draco did, he brushed his arm against hers accidentally. Immediately causing her to look up at him. He muttered an apology and continued on. It left her dumbfounded a moment. She wondered if she had done something wrong to anger him. A hand cupped her shoulder, startling her. "Don't dwell on it, Hermione." Harry said softly.

"I'm not..." She answered continuing to walk with her friend out of the room.

That single event tormented her the rest of the day. It would pop up when she didn't want it to, disrupting her concentration in Potions. In fact, it was so bad that she blew up one of the potions she was working on in front of everyone. It embarrassed her; but she shrugged it off to just being an off day, even though she knew that it wasn't just a bad day.

Weaving through the throb of peers, she finally escaped to the stairway that would lead her to her favorite getaway, the third floor Clock Tower Courtyard. Running up the stairs, her bag was growing heavier by the second; but she ignored it and continued on until finally coming to the entryway.

Hermione realized that everyone was most likely heading back to their dorms to prepare for dinner. She needed that alone time to sort out her emotions in private, except when she took a step in towards the fountain she noticed that she wasn't alone at all. Draco's light blonde hair was spotted across the yard. He was sitting on one of the benches reading a book with a light brown cover. She couldn't tell exactly what he was reading from where she stood.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she quietly made her way to the fountain. Allowing her bag to fall from her shoulder, she gently laid it down on the ground next to her feet. The sound of the running water was soothing to her chaotic mind. Forgetting all about Draco only being a few yards away, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the stone sculpture.

" _How long do you think your friends will stick around if you continue to defend me?"_ His question echoed inside her mind.

She wondered if he knew that she simply didn't care about things like that. She was never bothered by the fact that she really never fit in at Hogwarts. She was a muggle-born witch after all. That came with the territory. A warm breeze caressed her face, shifting some of her curls into her eyes. Opening her eyes again, she moved them slightly only to see Draco was no longer sitting on that bench he had been occupying. He was nowhere to be seen in the courtyard and began to wonder if her mind had just made up his image.

Hermione lost track of time in her own oasis, catching up on reading in her books and reading for her own personal pleasure. The sun faded, replaced with the high full moon. Its reflection was beautiful on the ripples in the water. She was actually surprised that no one had come to find her, even after she missed dinner and it was so close to curfew time.

"Doesn't matter..." She whispered to herself.

"Talking to yourself, Granger?" Draco's voice entered the courtyard.

She immediately looked up from the book in her hands to see him standing in the archway. His hands were in their usual position, in the pockets of his pants. The white button-up shirt was missing the tie and a couple of the buttons were left undone, exposing some of his pale flesh to her viewing. Her eyes refused to look away, no matter how many times she mentally yelled at herself to do so.

A smug smirk appeared on his face when he took several steps closer to her. It was like he knew what she was thinking without her saying anything at all. She silently wished for some of the confidence he had.

She watched him dig into the pocket of his overcoat that had been draped over his arm. He pulled out an apple and tossed it at her. Catching it in her hands, she moved her thumbs over the outer waxy sink. "You weren't at dinner tonight. I figured you would be hungry." He stated leaning against the opposite sculpture.

"You stole this out of the Grand Hall?" She questioned.

"I've been known to steal a lot of things, Granger." He answered knowingly.

A smile curved her lips before taking a bite out of the juicy fruit. The flavor engulfed her mouth entirely. She met his eyes a moment just before swallowing the food down. "Thanks for this..." Hermione said softly, hoping he sit down with her.

Draco studied her. He didn't understand why he came there tonight. He knew that he shouldn't have. There was no good apology in mind; but the look on her face currently kept him from just walking away. She looked at him like a person, which was something hardly anyone has done since the start of the year. The deatheater mark on his arm had started to fade away; but the left behind scar still burned occasionally. How could he apologize to her for the things he's done, if that mark still hadn't healed? "You're welcome."

"Were...were you in here earlier?" She asked just before she took the second bite of her apple.

Her question caught him a little off guard. Was she really questioning her sanity? A light chuckle escaped his mouth as he turned to sit down on the edge of the fountain only a few inches away from her. It brought him back to the last conversation they had together. Same place, except this time it was at night with no one to interrupt. "Are you questioning your sanity?" He asked lifting a knee up to rest an arm on.

"No!" She replied much too quickly.

Another chuckle escaped. She frown, obviously getting annoyed with his sudden laughter at her expense. He found her behavior to be pleasing to the eye. "Yes...yes I was in here earlier, so you can relax. Your mind wasn't playing tricks on you, though I am curious as to why you would think that." He commented, instantly noticing her flushed cheeks. Her words were lost to the embarrassment.

"I...I never said that I questioned my sanity."

Her trying to find words to defend her own question was quite enjoyable for him to witness first hand. She struggled and stumbled over her vocabulary. Once again, he was feeling happiness in her presence and knew that he shouldn't. He knew that he should just walk away before things got complicated.

Hermione looked away, continuing to eat the apple he had given her until all that was left was the core. She tucked the core into her bag on the ground. "Why did you leave without saying a word to me?" She asked trying to understand him a little better and his reasoning for doing things the way he did them.

An agonized sigh left his lips as he moved to stand up and step away from her, with his back towards her. He knew that he could tell her everything that was on his mind and she would understand; but the question was whether or not he was ready to tell her. She knew of the nightmares; however, she didn't know what they were about. "Why do you speak to me?" He countered with his own question instead of answering hers.

"After the war...I changed...I've seen that you've changed as well. There is something about this that just gets me through a day. You understand what I'm feeling better than my own friends do and maybe...I just needed that special understanding more than anything else."

"This is hard for me. I've been brought up to hate all non-pure bloods...especially muggle-born; but you've proven yourself worthy of any pure blood equality during that war. My mother sees that; but my father..."

"I get it..."

Draco looked up from the ground to see her saddened expression. That was not something he wanted to do. He never meant to hurt her feelings. The words just weren't coming out the way he hoped they would have. Talking to her like this was a lot harder than he expected it to be. The clock chimed for the curfew. Anyone caught after this time would be in serious trouble even if they were over the adult age in the wizard world.

Hermione stood up from the fountain and closed the small distance between them. Her eyes locked with his. Reaching for his hand, her soft skin made contact with his sending a shiver of electricity up his spine. "I understand what you've been through, Draco...just like you understand what I've been through." She expressed curling her fingers around his palm.

The sound of his first name rolling off her tongue was almost too much for him to handle. He didn't deserve her affections; but she was willing to give them, despite everything he had done to her in their years of school together and despite allowing his Aunt Bellatrix to torture her on the floor of his own home. "The nightmares I've been having are of that night. The night that word was branded to your skin."

He gently pushed her sleeve up to see the marked skin for himself up close and personal. She never moved her eyes from his. She now understood why he continued to keep his distance when it came to her. The guilt he felt over that night had completely taken over every other thought in his mind. She didn't know how to tell him that it was okay. That it wasn't really his fault. "Don't...this is not your fault...nor was it ever your fault." She stated holding onto his hand tighter.

"I could have said something...but I didn't do that. I let you suffer because I wasn't man enough to stop it."

Draco ripped his hand free from her grasp and stepped away. Her broken expression tore into him, slicing into the wounds further. Ignoring his willingness to stay away, she took another step in his direction and took both of his hands into hers. He attempted to pull them away again; but she held on even tighter, refusing to let go. "Draco, do not let that night destroy you. If you had stepped in, who's to say that Voldemort wouldn't have killed you right then and there."

"At least I would have done something right for once..."

"Don't! Don't you dare say that!"

His eyes widened with her sudden outburst of emotion. She was making it a lot harder to let go of her than he anticipated, because now he didn't want to let go at all. She cared for him. He could see it in her eyes and feel it in her touch. The fire burning in the depths of the chestnut color of her irises was drawing him in closer. "Your death wouldn't have made anything any better. It wouldn't have made things worse. I've already forgiven you for the things you've done in the past, so now you need to forgive yourself."

"You're so forgiving...I don't understand it. You should hate me."

"Well I don't so get over it."

She smiled warmly, enticing him a little further to do exactly what he wanted to do. Taking a hand out of hers, he cupped the side of her face and pulled her closer to him. The first touch of his lips on hers was featherlight, the softest of movements. Relaxing in his arms, she opened up to him with a push of her own body into his. She lost herself in the moment, feeling the electricity surge throughout her entire body. Breathlessly, he broke the connection and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Draco..."

"I should let you go...but I find that I don't want to."

"So don't..."

He smiled and placed a small chaste kiss to her temple. She remained dazed with the after effects of what had just transpired between them. He found the look to be very appealing. In that moment, he didn't care what his father thought; but he didn't want to drag her down by being associated with him. "Can we keep this between us?" He asked softly.

"Why?" She asked turning her head to the side out of confusion.

"I don't care what others think; but I don't want to ruin your image here. I'm a former death-eater, Hermione. How do you think that will look for you?"

"Do you really think I care about things like that? I will keep this between us only because you've asked."

"Thank you."

He leaned in to capture her lips one more time before walking away. Turning away, a smile curved his lips. She watched him leave all with her heart pounding on the inside. She was amazed at how things have changed so much in a few short months. Never in a million years did she think that Draco Malfoy would show her a gentle side, a more emotional side and take her own feelings into consideration.

She was by no means in love with him; but if things progressed the way they were, she could easily find herself in that position and nothing would be able to stop it from happening. That scared her deep down. That was a concern for another day. Tonight, she wanted to think on what happened. She mindlessly placed a finger on her lips, reflecting on how it felt to have him kiss her. _**"I'm in trouble..."**_ She mentally thought as she snuck out of the courtyard to return to the Gryffindor Tower.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Thank you Legolas' Girl 31 for pointing out that I've been making a big mistake throughout this entire story so far. I've been calling the Great Hall the Grand Hall. I apologize for the error. I also apologize for this update coming out a lot later than it should have. I honestly wasn't sure that I was going to continue, simply because I'm not feeling very comfortable writing this story as much as I thought I was. I'm relatively new to the Harry Potter world and I still don't have everything down to a science yet.**

 **Thank you for sticking around and I apologize for this taking so long to to come out. I hope you all enjoy reading it and let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Zulh, ItzelNox, FairyNinja and Coyote's Shadow for becoming followers to this story.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: Legolas' Girl 31, LightofEvolution and Coyote's Shadow for the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 8:

Hermione awoke feeling slightly more rested than usual. A finger instantly went to her lips, where they still tingled from the kiss she had shared with Draco a little less than twelve hours prior. Kissing wasn't foreign to her; but his were by far unexpected. She never thought that she would have enjoyed it as much as she did either.

The moment left her feeling confused. He asked that she tell no one about it. He claimed it was out of fear that it would ruin her reputation, because he was a former death-eater. She tried to tell him that she didn't care about such things; but it didn't matter. His mind was made up on the matter; but the thing that confused her the most was now that the kiss happened, what did it mean for them?

Crookshanks snuggled closer to her, nudging her to get out of bed. She knew that her class would start soon and she would have to face Draco eventually. She wanted to talk to Ginny about it. She wanted advice as to what to do next; but she couldn't do any of that and that frustrated her.

Tossing the covers off, she quickly moved to get dressed for the day. Her hair lay almost flat down her back, until she brushed it and then it curled up to its usually messy mop. Something she wanted to use magic to help with it; but always decided against it.

"Oh good, Hermione. You're awake!" Lavender shrilled loudly.

"Huh..."

"How do I look? I want to look extra good for Ron today."

Hermione took a glance in her direction. Her light brown hair was pulled up nicely into a low twist braid with a pink flower ribbon fastened at the end. She really was a pretty girl, despite how annoying she sounded when she spoke. "I think you look fine. Ron will be thrilled to see you." She said not really knowing for sure if Ron would be thrilled or not.

"Does this bother you? Ron and me?" Lavender asked.

"No, it doesn't."

She didn't give the perky woman another chance to speak, because Hermione walked away and left the tower with her bag over her shoulder. Class was going to start in less than five minutes and there was a lot still on her mind from the day before. Weaving through people left and right, she walked into the room with only a minute or so to spare.

Draco's head was down. He was writing something down on a piece of parchment. She moved to her seat swiftly. Harry and Ron both waved in greeting. She smiled and returned the gesture. Her eyes shifted to look at Draco from the backside of his head. The image of their kiss returned to the front of her mind, causing heat to rush to her cheeks.

"'Mione, are you okay? You look a little flushed. You sick?" Ron asked oblivious to her embarrassment.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about.

Hagrid walked in, quickly shutting Ron up. She was thankful for that at least. Today they were going to outside to see his pet Buckbeak. Deep down, she hoped that things went very differently than the last time Hagrid took them to see him. His words were lost to her almost immediately. Her mind kept going back to the what transpired between her and Draco in the courtyard.

"We are going to have a fifteen question test with a time limit of twenty minutes. After that, we will move outside to meet a special friend of mine."

Hermione awaited for the test to be in front of her. She was itching to get out of the room. Somehow it felt almost claustrophobic to her and she didn't exactly know why that was. The quill felt indifferent in her hands as she pressed the tip to the parchment in front of her.

After several minutes, she saw Draco stand up out the corner of her eye. He moved down the steps to hand Hagrid his paper. His light blonde hair shifted to fall a little into his cool gray eyes. It was eyes that she was finding that she liked more and more as the days passed by.

Draco stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall, waiting for the rest of the class to finish up so they could continue with the rest of the events that were going to take place. Closing his eyes briefly, Hermione's face came to mind within seconds. He never thought that he would enjoy her company; but the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted more of that time. More of her.

After weeks of sleepless nights due to nightmares of the night he could never forget, he realized that there was more to Hermione Granger than he knew. She was selfless, strong, stubborn, intelligent and absolutely beautiful. He discreetly wet his lips, trying to remember how they tasted after kissing her in the courtyard.

He absentmindedly shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. He figured Hermione wouldn't be too much longer; but what surprised him was that Harry Potter stepped out of the room before her. His blue eyes caught his with a lingering tension that should be long forgotten; but it was hard to forget the past. "This is probably none of my business; but I'm not blind. I've seen the looks you've been giving Hermione over the last week or so. Is there something..." Harry started to ask but stopped abruptly after seeing Draco's eyes narrow.

"Something what, Potter?" He asked cautiously.

"Something going on between you two?"

He contemplated telling him the truth; however, he knew that the man in front of him would be disappointed in his friend's choices as of late. He didn't want to cause her more problems than he already had. Before he could open his mouth to respond, Hermione stepped out into the hallway. Her face softened as if all the stress was lifted off her shoulders. "Something going on?" She asked awkwardly.

"Nothing..." Draco said reassuringly.

She looked from him to Harry, who only nodded in a hesitant agreement. Draco's hands itched to run his fingers through her curls. Instead, he clenched his hands into fists inside the pockets. After another few more minutes, the rest of the class emerged from the room. Ron rejoined Harry, only taking a small glance in Hermione's direction. Hagrid was the last person to come out; but the first to lead to the group out of the castle to the grounds where Buckbeak resided.

Ron continued walking not realizing that Harry had fallen back a little to walk beside Hermione. She wondered if there was something wrong, because the look on his face took her untold words. "What's wrong? I can tell there is something on your mind." She asked softly, doing her best not to disturb the others around them.

"I'm just concerned." He answered.

"Concerned about what exactly?"

"You. I've seen the looks Draco has been giving you over the last week or so; but I've also been seeing the ones you've been giving him. I'm not blind, Hermione."

She stiffened a little at his accusation. The fact that she wanted to just come right out and tell him the truth was overwhelming; but she also promised Draco that she wouldn't speak a word about it. That alone made her question whether it was good to have the feelings she did for him in the first place. Was he ashamed of her and the fact that she was a muggle-born witch?

The words escaped her mouth the second Buckbeak came into view. Harry smiled, realizing that his friend was just up ahead. She turned her head to look at Draco, who's expression was blank. His hand went straight to the spot where he had been injured the first time they met.

There was a lot of awe inspired whispers directed at the beautiful creature of light gray, white and black. His wings were tucked tightly against his large body. Hagrid explained how to approach him, despite a lot of them already knew the answer to that. After explaining, he looked around to call on someone to demonstrate. "Draco, lets see if you've learned anything since the last time you met."

Hermione immediately turned to look at Draco. He took several steps closer to the front of the group. She crept closer as well, trying to see for herself if he had learned a thing or two since the last time. Harry eyed her suspiciously, while Ron paid no attention at all.

Watching closely, Draco bowed forward. Buckbeak cocked his head to the side. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation. It seemed the creature still remembered the bold actions of a younger version of Draco, because he took a step backward. Without thinking, she took steps closer to stand next to Draco. He looked at her with a surprised look upon his face.

She bowed and he followed suit, keeping eye contact with the massive creature ahead of them. Buckbeak once again cocked his head; but this time, he took a step closer. Hermione reached across slowly for Draco's hand. Her gesture startled him a little. It only took him a few seconds to curl his fingers around her palm, holding onto her hand tightly. They could hear the muffled whispers behind them.

Buckbeak bowed in response, which caused Hermione to smile brightly. She held out her hand followed by Draco. He couldn't help but admire her smile. It was the first one that represented true happiness and he found that he enjoyed seeing it a lot. He squeezed her hand tighter, just as Buckbeak nudged their hands with his beak. Their hands slide up his face to pet the soft feathers with tangled fingers.

Hagrid blinked in surprise at what he had just witnessed. He knew that the Malfoy family disapproved of muggle-born witches and wizards; but to his eyes, it would see the heir to the family saw things differently. He was pleased to see such unity grace Hogwarts. To him, it didn't matter if you were pure blood, half-blood, or muggle-born. Magic was magic and beautiful all the same. "Well done, Draco and Hermione." He encouraged.

They turned to face their classmates, separating their hands in doing so. It didn't matter, they all had seen it first hand. The awkward looks on their faces weren't of disapproval but rather that of confusion and rightfully so. Draco had tormented Hermione since the first day he met her and it got worse as the years progressed. Everyone knew it.

Ron's eyes widened a little, realizing that the former love of his life had moved on to someone he considered an enemy. She shied away from his harsh gaze and simply walked away from the group, heading back to the castle alone. Harry elbowed Ron roughly, letting him know that he had upset her again. What surprised all of them, was the fact that Draco chased after her.

Hot tears burned the corners of her eyes; but she refused to let them fall. Climbing the stairs back inside the castle, she could hear her name being called. She stopped walking, keeping her face forward. There was no way she could face anyone in this state. "Hermione..." Draco's voice sounded sending a chill right up her spine.

"You were right..."

"Right about what?"

"I'm weak...not strong enough to handle people's outlook of me."

He remembered calling her weak several times over the years at school, though he never meant it. She was strong and that was one of the reasons he felt so threatened by her and her friends. He reached for her arm to pull her to look at him. Her chestnut eyes were glazed her with a wetness he was all too familiar with. Tears. "Don't ever call yourself weak. I never meant it when I said it to you before, so don't believe it now..."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her tightly. His sudden closeness made her heart race and heat creep to her cheeks. She wasn't going to lie to herself and deny that she was right where she wanted to be. His comfort was exactly what she wanted in that moment, even if it was brief. "Meet me later in the courtyard?" She asked before stepping away from him to head to her next class.

"Sure."

Another smile graced her face. She turned to walk away, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Everyone knew there was something happening between Hermione and himself; but he had no idea how to explain it to anyone if asked. He didn't even know what they were just yet and he was perfectly okay with that. There was no rush for him. He wanted her to be comfortable in all aspects, so he hoped that when they met in the courtyard later on some of that would be resolved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: I really appreciate all the encouraging words I've received from this first attempt at a Harry Potter FanFiction. I'm hoping to start feeling more comfortable writing in this area soon, because I get so nervous every time I write a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Legolas' Girl 31, LightofEvolution and geowynpnn for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: lovelydreams98, junebloomsjulyflies, Nimueiswriting, luvsbooks412 and Vettip for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 9:

It didn't take long after Hermione separated from Draco that Harry caught up with her, Ron tagging closely behind. She let out a sigh, wondering what would be coming out of their mouths in regards to what they saw in the field. Her hand that had been tangled with Draco's and the softness in their respective gazes at each other. She had heard all the whispers behind her in response. All the negative remarks.

"Hermione..." Harry started but was cut off by her hand being held up.

"Don't." She replied not wanting to hear what harsh things he or Ron came up with to say.

"But you..." Ron started and then stopped upon seeing her face turn ridged.

"I don't want to hear all the complaints you have, because you just don't know what's been going on. All you can think about is the past. I'm beyond that...we are passed that..."

Harry looked to Ron for some kind of reassurance. Neither man had any come back to reply. Ron didn't want to think about the option of Hermione having feelings for the former death-eater. The man that had bullied her since the beginning for being a muggle-born witch. Sure, their potential relationship had ended mutually; but he never stopped caring about her despite all that happened.

He reached out to her, taking her hand into his and brushed the pad of his thumb across the tender skin below the knuckles. Hermione jerked a little at his touch, not used to it anymore. It was very different than Draco's touch. Draco was hesitant in everything he did, including the kiss they had shared together no more than a day ago.

"We are just worried. Malfoy has never been trustworthy and for good reasons. You remember?" Ron said softly.

"Of course I remember; but I just want to move on from it. The scar on my arm is never going away...but that person isn't here anymore. Draco feels guilty enough for allowing it happen in the first place. Please just trust my judgment..."

"Harry..." Ron said turning to the third friend of the group. He was looking for backup in the conversation.

Harry kept quiet and studied Hermione's facial expressions. His gaze shifted to see Ginny approaching them. A smile instantly appeared on his face. Ron closed his open mouth to roll his eyes at the sight of his little sister and his best friend. Their relationship was a little unexpected and a little expected at the same time. "What's going on?" She asked knowing that she had interrupted something important.

"Hermione is seeing Malfoy." Ron stated bluntly.

"What!" Ginny shot back a little louder than necessary.

"I am not seeing him, Ron." Hermione corrected.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her friend. It was hard to imagine her doing anything other than loath the Malfoy heir. Sure, he had the looks that any woman would gush over; but there was a darkness inside him that he showed during the years of school and during the war. There had to be a good reason for the sudden change, she was sure of it. "Hermione, I'm glad you've come out of the shell you put yourself in since the war...is Malfoy really the answer though?"

"He understands me and everything that's going on in my head. None of you could, because you all couldn't fathom the thought that I was damaged...broken."

"We believed that you could pull out of it on your own...guess we let you down on that, didn't we?" Harry commented finally with his head low.

Hermione smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. They never let her down. Not once. It was her that had let them down when the actions Bellatrix Lestrange inflicted upon her became her nightmare and impacted her everyday life. They had believed her to be the strongest one. The glue that held them all together. In the end, she was still a muggle. Weak.

That was where Draco came into the scenario. He came at one of her weakest times and built her back up, giving her the confidence she needed to move forward passed all the agony that still dwelled deep inside. "None of you ever let me down. I was at fault for that and I am truly sorry."

"What about Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"It's complicated. When I first started back here, the nightmares were keeping me awake at night. I would leave the tower and sit down on the oversized windowsill and look out at the lake. As it turned out, Draco was also unable to sleep due to his own nightmares. He kept me company...talked to me. The guilt weighs heavily on him. I never meant to develop any kind of feelings for him."

"Bloody hell...you did." Ron said quietly leaning back against the nearest wall.

"Yeah...he's a normal person underneath all the stuff his father drowned him in over the years."

She really hoped that her words would sink in, because as things stood now, her feelings for Draco were growing at a rate that scared her to death. Harry embraced her tightly followed by Ginny. Ron was the last one to give the reassuring hug Hermione needed. Once that happened, a smile appeared on her face. "Just trust me, okay." She said before turning away to walk towards her next class.

The rest of the day, her mind kept going back to the events in field with Draco and the conversation she had with her friends minutes later. She could tell that they were disappointed in her decisions as of late. Ron actually had been pretty vocal about it. He disliked Draco a lot that was no secret. Harry understood a little differently, because he knew what it was like to believe that there was a darkness inside him. Neither man had a darkness.

Leaving the room of her final class of the day, she walked the hall alone. As she passed fellow classmates, she could hear the whispers and knew that rumors would ensnare soon enough. She felt that people were too judgmental for their own good. Doing her best to ignore it all, she slipped out around the crowded hallways to make her way to the third floor clock tower courtyard.

Realizing that she was finally alone, she let out a sigh in relief. Tossing her bag to the side, she sat down on the edge close to the fountain. The sound of water was soothing and was quickly calming her down. The pounding of her heart was turning to a steady beating, that was until someone cleared their throat, startling her.

Looking up from the water, Draco stood with a half smile upon his pale face. Her once calm heartbeat now was threatening to explode out of her chest. They probably had about an hour before dinner would begin down in the Great Hall.

"This is the only place I can escape." She stated turning back to stare at the flowing water.

"Escape from what?" He asked taking several steps in her direction.

"Everything. I don't understand why people are so harsh..."

Draco cocked his head to the side slightly, wondering where her statement was coming from. He thought that maybe someone had said something to her after seeing what they had during Hagrid's class. She knew that he wanted to keep everything a secret for fear of ruining her; but she hadn't cared a single bit, because she took it upon herself to help him succeed where he had failed the first time.

That bit of information hadn't gone unnoticed by him. He just didn't know what to say in response to that. "People will say what they want to, doesn't mean that any of it is true." He explained, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy her melancholy emotions.

"I suppose you are right."

"Of course I'm right. I've been through enough in my lifetime to know that not everything people say is true."

He sat down next to her while loosening the tie around his neck. She swallowed the lump caught in her through the second her eyes saw pale skin coming from the section of open shirt where the tie hung loose. Heat crept to her cheeks, coloring them a light pink; but still noticeable to Draco. An innocent behavior in his eyes. "I want...to thank you for earlier." He said having a hard time getting the words to come out.

"Thank me for what?" She asking making eye contact.

"Not allowing me to screw up in class."

Hermione smiled, reaching out to place her hand on top of his. She had the urge to giggle at his answer to her question; but remained calm. She felt like there was something different about him. It made her wonder if that kiss they had shared meant more than she realized. "You're welcome. I wasn't going to let Buckbeak try and take your arm off again."

Without saying anything at all, he moved his free hand to cradle her cheek gently. His thumb brushed across her bottom lip, beckoning for a taste. Ever since he felt her lips, he craved to feel it again. Snogging was second nature to him, only it was very different with her. It was more than just a physical attraction and he hoped that it scared her as much as it scared him. "What is this..." She asked in a faint whisper.

"I don't know...does it need a name?" He asked in return just as softly.

His warm breath caressed her wet lips, sending a shiver up her spine. Intoxicating her in the simple pleasure of wanting that teased kiss. Hermione felt the pressure of a burst of emotion coiled into a ball at the center of her chest. His cool slate gray eyes found her chestnut ones, searching for something. An inkling of a caring nature for him without feeling guilty about it.

His answer to his mental question was received when her lips captured his. Her sudden bold move took him by surprise; but quickly embraced the feeling. Swiping his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her warm mouth. Granting him what he wanted, she tasted the uniqueness of Draco Malfoy.

A flash of her still body laying on the floor of his home, bleeding from the wound on her arm. He shuddered at the image and jerked away from her. She looked almost hurt by his actions; but in reality she was extremely confused. "I'm...sorry..." He said hesitating on his own words.

"Sorry for what?"

He slid the sleeve of her uniform shirt up to reveal her brand. "For allowing this to happen." He replied closing his eyes. Hermione reached out to touch his face, forcing him to look at her again. She wasn't about to let him dwell on something that happened in the past, especially something that wasn't his fault to begin with. It didn't matter that he shared blood with the crazed witch that tortured her.

"Haven't we talked about this. I don't blame you for it...never did. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it from happening. The apology was never needed, Draco."

She slid closer to him, to the point that their knees were pressed together. There looked like there was so many emotions swirling in the color of his eyes, preventing her from understanding what he was currently feeling. Once again, he surprised her by pulling her to sit on his lap. She rested her hand on his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart under her palm. "Draco..." Hermione tried to start a sentence but was quickly silenced by his lips recapturing hers.

Another wave of sparks ignited within her. She had never felt such bliss from kissing like she was currently feeling. Maybe that was because she was sitting on his lap, something she has never done before in her life. Not even with Ron. Their lips separated again, only for him to lean his forehead against her. "I don't know what this is; but I'm not sure that I can let it go." He admitted.

"Then don't..."

"I doubt many will approve of whatever this is..."

"I never imagined that you cared about such things."

"There is a lot you don't know about me.

There was a faint teasing nature to him now. She smiled before standing upright. He followed suit and extended his hand for her to take. Hermione excepted and was escorted from the courtyard just in time for dinner to begin in the Great Hall.

 **End Note: I actually want to let this be the ending; but I haven't decided. Let me know if you think it's a good ending or if I should continue.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: I want to thank all of you who took the time to let me know if I should leave it end the way it did in the previous chapter or keep going. As you can see, I've decided to continue for another couple chapters. I hope this one meets everyone's expectations. Let me know what you think.**

 **A special thanks goes to: LightofEvolution, Legolas' Girl 31, geowynpnn and penelope90 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: Mom2WJD, luzhasswag, Candie7575 and spam3 for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 10:

Holding onto Hermione's hand wasn't as awkward as Draco thought it was going to be. He eyed her, wondering what her face looked like the closer they got to the Great Hall. She seemed relaxed and her curls bounced with every step she took beside him. It was hard to think that just a few months ago she viewed him as the enemy and now everything was so very different.

She squeezed his hand a little tighter as the entryway came into view. He noticed her hesitation no matter how brief it had been. Stopping mid-step, he held onto her hand even tighter to stop her from continuing on. Hermione turned her head to look directly at him, only to see that his eyes were closed and a disconnected expression was all over his face. "Draco?" She questioned softly.

"Are you sure that you want to go in there like this...together?" He asked with his own question.

Closing the miniscule gap between them, she reached up to touch his face with the tips of her fingers lightly. His eyes opened almost instantly, allowing her to gaze into their cool gray features. Draco watched as her lips curved into a smile that continued to let his heart soar to another level of racing. In that moment, he didn't care what others thought of the pairing—if that was what they were. He would do anything to see that smile, that much he knew for sure. "I don't care what they think. They will say what they want, it doesn't mean that it's true. You told me that."

A low chuckle escaped his lips with a slight shake of his head. He leaned in and captured her lips for only a moment; but to them it seemed like forever. Her smile grew wider and brighter, the way he loved it. Turning to face the entryway, they continued forward bracing themselves for the backlash that was inevitably going to happen in the viewing of their hands.

They walked into the room and only a few people looked in their direction; but the more their classmates talked, the more the whispers progressed. Draco released Hermione's hand so she could sit within her house and he could sit with his. The difference between them was the fact there were people that still wanted to sit with her. He would no doubt be sitting alone.

Draco's eyes lingered on her retreating form. She sat down next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table. The youngest child of the Weasley family greeted her with a smile and a hug. However, it didn't take long before her smile vanished from her face. Ginny's brother Ron was speaking to her with hands moving all over the place, expressing whatever it was he wanted to get across.

Lavender, the new woman in Ron's life, did her best to diffuse the conversation. She placed her hand on Ron's arm, speaking one word phrases that Draco could easily read from where he was sitting. "So you decided to go against everything you ever spoke of and everything you parents believe in." A harsh female voice came to his ear.

Draco looked over to see Pansy sitting right next to him with her glare illuminating from her eyes. Her long dark hair was pulled to the side over her shoulder in a low ponytail. He could remember every moment they had ever shared over the years, including the intimate ones; but if he was honest with himself, they never meant anything close to the moments he had already shared with Hermione. "I don't think it's any of your business." He countered.

"You're willing to throw your life away for some mudblood."

Narrowing his eyes at her and the use of that word. The word that will be forever burned into his mind. The one that his own aunt carved into the woman in question's arm just for the sake having fun. He reached for Pansy's wrist and held tightly. The fire burning behind his eyes scared her. She had never seen such emotion from him in all the years she had known him. "You will not speak of that word. She deserves better than that. She is one of the reasons we are not under the control of that bastard Voldemort. You should have more respect."

"Draco...you've...changed..." Pansy whimpered under the pressure from his grasp.

"I've had to. You didn't see the things he did or things he made my family do just to survive. You didn't hear her screams when my aunt carved into her skin or see the tears rolling down her face...or feel the guilt that I do, because I didn't stop it even though I knew it was wrong."

Pansy looked up into his eyes, the unwavering emotions surging through him. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that her friend, a man she once though she loved, had feelings for Hermione Granger. Draco released her wrist and turned away from the searching gaze. She watched him look across the room at the Gryffindor table. "I didn't...and I guess I understand where these changes are coming from; but how do you expect your parents to accept this?"

"I honestly don't care what they say."

Hermione took another bite of her food in silence. Ron had asked her a million questions about Draco. Interrogating her as to what she was thinking. Lavender did her best to calm the angered man; but it took a lot of convincing from not only her, but Ginny and Harry as well to stop him. The only thing she asked for was their trust in her judgment, nothing more.

She wasn't deaf. She could hear all the whispers in close range about what their thoughts were on her sudden appearance with Draco. Headmistress McGongall gave her a warm smile and that was all the assurance she needed to continue this path of unity. To her, it wasn't really about the unity of houses. It was about her own personal path of forgiveness.

"May I have your attention please!" The Headmistress stated loudly.

It took several seconds before the entire hall fell silent, their eyes intently on the woman who had taken over for Dumbledore after his death. Hermione looked up from her plate to hear what announcement was to be made. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Draco looking at her and a smile tugged at her lips.

Harry noticed the small smile and turned his head to see Draco glancing in Hermione's direction with a look of admiration or even that of adoring. Not even him could hide the smile begging the be expressed. No matter how much damage Draco Malfoy did to him and his friends over the years, he couldn't ignore the fact that there were a lot of changes happening around him. He was pretty sure Ginny could see that to.

"I would like to express how happy I am with how this year has been going so far. You've all been doing such a wonderful job in your classes and there has been little fighting amongst yourselves. It's what Albus Dumbledore would have wanted to see." Minerva said fighting back some of the sadness that still held onto her heart.

Hagrid reached out to place a hand on her shoulder out of comfort. It's been a year since his death; but it still hit close to a lot of them, because he had been such a big part of their lives. Headmistress McGonagall held her hand out to assure him that she was fine and could continue with what was on her mind. "We are close to the holidays. In honor of that I would like to throw another ball in two days time."

There was a lot of cheers at the announcement. It really was a good way to send the students off home for the holiday season. Deep down she was afraid that after the students left for the holidays, they wouldn't return. At least with the ball, there was some excitement that could possibly make them want to return and not plead to their parents to never go back.

Hermione could hear all the girlie talk about dresses and such between Ginny and Lavender. She knew that Ginny was excited for this one, especially now that she was with Harry. Lavender was no better. Blocking all of that out, the only question on her mind was whether or not she would actually attend it. Of course, she wouldn't be going back home either. Her parents were in Australia with no memory of her at all.

"Hermione." A voice called, snapping her out of her own personal thoughts.

She turned to see Harry, Ginny, Lavender and Ron all looking at her with a questioning stare aimed directly at her. She supposed that it was to be expected now things have gotten a little more complex now that Draco had been added to her life. "Will you be attending this with Malfoy?" Ron asking trying so hard not to roll his eyes at the mention of the name.

"I don't know. I may not even attend..."

"Oh but you have to..." Ginny whined a little.

"You took everyone's breath away at the last one." Lavender compliment unexpectedly.

Hermione never expected to hear any kind of nice words to come out of the girl's mouth aimed at her; but it was nice to hear nonetheless. A slight smile appeared and vanished just as quickly. She got up from her seat and left her friends in confusion. There was a lot on her mind that she needed to sort out and maybe some fresh air would do her some good.

It was a nice thought anyway, until her name was called by none other than the Headmistress herself. The calm demeanor of the older woman set Hermione at easy a little more if it had been anyone else at that table. "May I speak with you?" She asked.

"Of course, Headmistress..."

She shifted her feet to start walking in her direction instead of the exit. The intention was to head for her sanctuary, the clock tower courtyard. A set of eyes were felt on her back with every movement she made. Turning her head slightly in the direction of the Slytherin table, she could see Draco's eyes following her along with Pansey's. That harsh glare sent a cold shiver up her spine.

Minerva McGonagall stepped down and started to walk towards a door to the side. Hermione simply followed, wondering that this conversation was going to be about. There was a million questions running through her mind all at one and it was beginning to get to be too much for her to handle. Her hands began to shake and swell with perspiration. Once the they were alone in the a private room that resembled a conference room, the older woman opened her mouth to speak.

"I've been meaning to talk to you Miss Granger."

"About?"

"How are you handling things now that you've been here for a couple months?"

The question came as no surprise. They had spoken before, right when she returned for the eighth year. She hadn't been doing very well then at all. The war had still been haunting. It still did, though not as bad. Maybe she had Draco to thank for that, she didn't know for sure. "I've been doing a lot better. The nightmares aren't as frequent. I appreciate you asking." Hermione answered honestly.

"I've been noticing that things have changed between you and the Malfoy heir. Has he been part of the reason for your recent happiness?"

Heat rushed to her cheek upon mentioning Draco. When she thought about him and all the things that happened between them over the last couple of months, she couldn't help but smile. If she was honest with herself, she did have him to thank for a lot of things. Not that he would ever accept a thanks. "I'm going to assume the blush to your cheeks is the answer to my question." The older woman stated with a smile of her own.

Draco walked out of the Great Hall with his hands in his pockets. He wondered what the Headmistress and Hermione were speaking of in that room. Walking up the stairs that lead straight to the third floor, he hoped that the courtyard was empty so he had time to think in peace. He had two days until he returned to the manor—to his family.

He knew that his mother was going to ask him all kinds of questions. Was he being treated okay? Was he learning? Was he getting all the top marks in his classes? Had he met anyone special yet? Of course the answer to the last question was a complicated matter, considering his parents beliefs were still intact. At least he believed that were anyway.

The sound of the flowing water drew him in closer and much to his relief, the courtyard was indeed empty. A flash of Hermione sitting against the edge of the fountain with her back against one of the statues appeared and then vanished, playing tricks on his mind. It was driving him crazy how much she was on his mind. He wanted to know how he was going to explain her to his mother. Could he really keep it hidden from them?

He sat down on the edge and stared into the water at his reflection. Pale blonde hair and cool gray blue eyes stared back him, mimicking every movement he made. The announcement of the ball got him thinking about her in the pink dress that caught everyone's attention in a matter of seconds in their fourth year. Even then, there was nothing he could say negative about her that night.

"Draco?" Her voice called.

Looking up from the water, he turned to see Hermione entering the courtyard with her hands clasped together in front of her. She walked slowly, taking her time in getting close to him. There was something different about her than a little over an hour ago. It made him think that the Headmistress had said something to her in regards to him. Breaking the glaze, he turned back to the water. "What did McGonagall want?" He asked bluntly.

"Relax, it wasn't anything bad about you. She was just asking how I was doing." Hermione answered sitting down next to him, taking a hand into her own.

"You do seem better than you were when you first got back here."

"I am better...and I have you to thank for some of that..."

Draco quickly pulled his hand from her touch, which immediately confused Hermione. He closed his hand into a fist at his side, on the concrete of the fountain. She stared at him, debating on asking what the problem was; but his mouth opened to speak before her words escaped. "I did nothing to deserve your thanks..."

"Of course you did. You talked to me, gave me the dreamless sleep potion to help me and you've...you've made me feel..."

"Feel what?"

"Alive..."

Her thanks was too much for him. He was the most undeserving person in the entire school. He wondered what would make her think that he did deserve such a word. Hermione reached for him again, this time using both hands instead of just one and pulled herself even closer to him. Just as they sat earlier on in the day, their knees touching. "Just because I'm thanking you...I don't...want you to push me away." She said almost choking on the words.

The glassy haze in her eyes, beckoned him to lean in closer. Relaxing the balled hand, he slipped it out of her grasp and cradled the side of her face with it. His fingers slightly in her soft curls. He knew that he didn't deserve her and the affection she was willing to give him; but he couldn't let it go either. His selfish nature was telling him to take it all and never let go. On the other hand, his realistic side was telling him to let her go. "Hermione...I don't want to drag you down with me. You have such a bright future..."

"Stop! Just stop thinking about what others say. It shouldn't matter."

"Hermione..."

She pushed herself up onto her knees and leaned closer to his face. Close enough that he could feel her warm breath against his lips. Lips that just wanted to taste hers again. There no further hesitation in what he wanted, so he closed the gap and captured her lips. A soft moan erupted from her throat, driving him crazy with sweet sound if it.

Her tongue brushed across his slightly parted lips. He pulled her back onto his lap and danced his tongue with hers. Draco held onto her waist softly, not wanting to scare her. With every kiss they shared he was growing more attached to her, which in his mind could be a bad thing in the end. He knew what his parents were like. They'd never accept her; but he didn't care. He needed her more than he needed anyone.

"Hermione..."

"Hmm..."

"You're welcome..."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The scent of her hair intoxicated him. He didn't want to let her go; but knew that he had to. Curfew was approaching and tomorrow was another day. Maybe they would get a chance to talk about the ball and what they would be doing on the holiday break.

Draco lifted her up and placed her gently on her feet in front of him. They stood before one another for a moment before lacing their fingers through each others and walking forwards towards the exit. Upon walking the hallways, they passed several students trying to get back to their dorms. No words were exchanged upon seeing their linked hands.

Hermione stopped walking the second the stairs that lead straight to Gryffindor Tower were in view. Draco looked down at her, realizing that he really was going to have to let her go. "I'll see you tomorrow..." He said softly.

"Goodnight, Draco..." She said with a smile.

"Goodnight..." He replied leaning down to kiss her cheek.

He watched her walk up the stairs alone before continuing on towards his own dorm. There were a lot of glances in his direction as he walked. Some of them weren't as harsh as he expected them to be, which surprised him a great deal. Once he got to his room, he collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Hermione's scent was all over him as he reached up to touch his bottom lip, in remembrance of their kisses. Falling asleep with her on his mind was the perfect way to end a night and start a new day without a nightmare.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: I'm pleased that you all are enjoying that I've decided to continue this story. I'd like to give a special thanks to LightofEvolution for always encouraging me to continue even if I feel uncomfortable writing it. Thank you for taking the time to PM me with kind words and opinions. I appreciate it a great deal.**

 **A special thanks goes to: TypicalFangirl427, CrazyGal.7, Gncat, MidoriChan5, , bigred20, Toufoune, TopNotch44, Li'l Albatross and rosa. for becoming followers to this story.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: LightofEvolution, Legolas' Girl 31, Li'l Albatross for the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 11:

Ginny was talking about dresses, that much Hermione could hear; but the rest wasn't clicking with her mind. She was so focused on Draco and how everything seemed to have changed for the better between them. On the down side, she was worried about what his parents would say once they found out about their budding relationship. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were the strictest when it came to pure-blood pairings. She had no doubt in her mind that they would disapprove immediately. It didn't matter that she was a war hero. Not that she wanted to take her title to get what she wanted.

"Hermione! Are you listening to me?" Ginny asked snapping her fingers in front of her eyes.

"Sorry, Gin...I was thinking again..."

"About Malfoy?"

"Not just him..."

Ginny sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed, right next to her. She reached to tuck a stray chunk of curled hair behind her ear with a smile. The fact Hermione was involved with Draco Malfoy on some level was a lot to get used to consider all they went through over the years when it came down to him and his family.

Hermione had no idea what to tell her friend about how she was feeling. This was all new to her. With Ron, it was quite different. She had spent a good part of her life with his family. Sleeping in their home and eating meals there. This was a whole new environment.

"There is something bothering you, I can tell." Ginny stated reaching for her hands that were resting on her lap.

"I don't know how to do this. With Ron...it was simple. Draco is more complicated. His family hate muggle-borns."

"Maybe they've changed their way of thinking since the war..."

Hermione wasn't convinced. Draco never talked about his family with her and probably for good reasons. She turned her head to see the two dresses hanging up that were potential candidates for Ginny to wear. The first was a maroon color strapless dress that would probably reach her knees and the second was a long black thin strapped dress with a low back. There was a waistline of silvery sequence embroidered through the fabric.

"I'd go with the black one, Ginny." She said softly.

"Really? You think?"

"Yes. It will make Harry stop dead mid-step with one glance at you."

Her smile was radiant and full of happiness. There was no one out there that she loved more than Harry. It was enough to know that both of her friends had found someone to lean on when things got tough. She stood up and ran a hand through her hair before turning back around to meet Ginny confused glance. "I hope you guys have fun tomorrow night." She said petting Crookshanks behind the ear.

"Aren't you going?"

"No...I decided that it really doesn't suit me."

"But...who will I talk to when Harry is chatting away with Ron?"

Ginny stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, intending to make Hermione feel bad for not wanting to attend the ball. Rolling her eyes at the attempt, she then smiled. "Alright, alright...I'll go but only because you asked me to." She answered and quickly regretted it when Ginny leaped over to hug her friend tightly.

The younger woman was thrilled and only hoped that things would work out nicely on the other end. She turned to grab the two dresses and exited the room with haste. Tossing them onto her own bed, Ginny raced down to the tower stairs and out into the hallway. Breakfast was in progress and she was hoping to at least get something to nibble on before classes would start for the last day before break would begin.

"Ginny..." Draco's voice called.

"Oh...Draco...you scared me."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to..."

"No worries. I convinced her to attend. The rest is up to you now."

Draco's expressionless face now held a slight smile to his lips when he learned of Hermione's attendance to the ball the next night. He had asked the youngest sibling of Ron Weasley to convince the woman in question to attend. It was more about him not having enough nerve to ask her himself; but it also left room for him to surprise her in a way she deserved to be. She deserved a night where it was about her and her alone. She had done more for him over the last few months than anyone could imagine and it was his turn to return the favor.

"Thank you. Would you by chance know what color her dress will be?" He asked softly.

"I don't; but I will let you know the second I find out."

He nodded and stepped aside to allow her passage to the Great Hall for breakfast. It didn't take long for him to follow suit and find himself at the Slytherin table. Pansy eyed him cautiously before sitting down next to him. There was a difference to her features that he noticed almost instantly. "Will you be attending the ball tomorrow night?" She asked keeping her eyes on the food in front of her.

"Does it matter?" He asked shortly, not really in the mood to answer her questioned today.

"I thought about what you said yesterday. You're right. I didn't know anything he made you do or made your family do. I also don't know what they did to that girl you seem to care so much about now. I want to try and understand..."

Draco turned to look at her. There was a softness behind her dark eyes that had never been there before in all the years he's known her. He wasn't at the point where he thought that he could trust her with anything; but he did know that she was trying to be better. "You're right. I do care for her a great deal now. It's funny how things change..." He said as his words trailed off just as Hermione walked into the room.

"Obviously, you're staring." Pansy commented before looking up at the owl flying into the room.

The white colored animal was carrying an envelope in its talons and dropped it right in front of Draco. He recognized the handwriting instantly. There was no mistake. The letter had come from his mother. He was about be scolded for not keeping in better contact with her over the last couple months. His hands refused to reach for the item, so instead he stared at it until his body was willing to go for it.

Sliding his finger under the tab, he pulling the delicate paper out of the envelope and began reading the contents of the letter...

" _ **Dearest Draco,**_

 _ **I'm concerned. You haven't written since you arrived back at Hogwarts. Is everything going alright? Are you dreams getting better? Has the girl given any problems? I hope to see you over the break.**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Your Mother"**_

It didn't surprise him that it was short and to the point; but full of a million questions. At least he didn't have to write her back. He would just see her over the break. Folding the paper, he tucked it inside the pocket of his jacket out of the way. Looking back up, his eyes made contact with Hermione's from across the room. She smiled at him and gave a slight wave in his direction.

After breakfast, Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and waited until Draco made his way out. He stepped out around the crowd to reach her. She simply stared at him with no words exchanged until she felt his hand take her small one into his own. The warmth was comforting and it was allowing her to relax and forget about her own worries about what their budding relationship would head into once his parents found out.

"Good morning." He greeted warmly.

"Morning, Draco." She replied with an even brighter smile.

His fingers laced with hers, just as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Her face flushed with heat. No one had ever done that before in front of the entire school, even if it had been in the hallway where most won't even pay attention. It still caused the blush to appear on her cheeks. Draco chuckled softly, noticing her embarrassment. He found it to be adorable.

He leaned in again, so his lips were near her ear. The warmth of his breath sent a shiver down her spine, making her stomach flutter. "Seeing you blush is absolutely stunning to my eyes." He whispered before placing a chaste kiss to her collarbone.

"We should get to class." Hermione suggested trying to get her mind of what he was making her body feel in the present moments.

"Of course..." He replied with another low chuckle.

They walked to the first class of the day, one they shared together. Harry and Ron were seated near the back and caught sight of them in a matter of seconds. Draco released her hand to allow her to step up to her seat that was behind his. Once he wasn't directly beside her, her worries came flooding back to the front of her mind.

She bit her bottom lip to keep her from loosing focus on what was going on inside Hagrid's class. She didn't want to be called out as not paying attention again. The talk about magical creatures got her thinking about the day before when she helped Draco get accepted by Buckbeak in their field work. It brought a smile to her lips.

The rest of her day was spent thinking about when things changed for her and when she finally saw Draco as something more. To her, it was when he trusted her enough to admit that he had nightmares that plagued his dreams at night and when he gave her the bottle of the dreamless sleep potion to help her rid of the nightmares that haunted her dreams. Things changed so much from then on and now, it was hard to imagine herself without him in her life.

At the end of her final class, Ginny locked her arm with her in the hallway. There was a smile on her face that confused Hermione. "What's got you in such a good mood?" She asked following her friend down the hall towards their dorms.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about what dress we can put on you to make you look as stunning as you did in your fourth year."

"I doubt I'll be able to top that, Gin."

"Quit doubting me. I promise I will create another masterpiece. Maybe good enough to catch someone's eye at the ball."

Hermione let out a sigh. There was no point in arguing with her when she got into one of the moods. She hoped that it wasn't going to be anything too drastic. They walked into the dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower and open her top nightstand drawer for a measuring tap. Ginny instructed her to stand still. "What are you doing?"

"Taking measurements so we can get something for you. I'm going to have to do this in such a short time. I wish the Headmistress would have given us a little more time to work with."

"It'll be fine. If anyone can pull off a miracle, it's you."

Ginny smiled upon hearing those words. It was true that she did come up with some pretty awesome things in a short period of time. The difference this time was the fact that she was helping Draco in his plan to surprise Hermione. Normally, she wouldn't be helping at all; but she couldn't ignore the attraction between her best friend and the former death eater and how happy Hermione seemed to be in his presence.

Pulling the tape away from Hermione's waist she took the quill on the desk next to her to write it all down. Tucking the paper into the pocket of her pants, she patted Hermione on the shoulder before leaving her alone. Harry stood outside the common room. She pecked him on the cheek before walking out into the staircase and then into the hallway that would lead her out of the castle. She was meeting several others for a trip to Hogsmeade.

After dinner that night, Hermione took it upon herself to walk to what had become her favorite place in the entire castle, The Clock Tower Courtyard. She sat down on the edge of the fountain like she always did and stared into the water. She hated what reflected back to her. The shell of the woman she used to be before the war. "How will they ever accept you, when you look like this?" She asked herself, speaking straight to the reflection in the water.

Draco could hear her voice before coming to the courtyard. He stopped to lean against the entryway. He could hear the recent question being asked. He wondered whom she was speaking of. Instead of approaching, he waited. Intent on listening to what else lay hidden in her heart. He could see her roll the sleeve of her uniform up to look at the scar that branded her. "This will forever brand me as nothing but unworthy..."

Those words left an awful taste in his mouth. He didn't want her to feel that way about what had been done to her by someone who was crazy in every sense of the word. To him, Hermione was more than worthy of anything she desired. "Don't speak such nonsense." He said stepping into the yard.

Hermione picked her head up and spun to look at him. She quickly wiped her eyes clean of the tears before he got to her. He sat down next to her, seeing the evidence of her tears. He had a feeling that there was more to her tears than what he heard before walking inside. She turned her head away from his gaze. What she feared was coming to weigh heavy on her conscious. "It's not nonsense, Draco." She said softly staring down at the reflection she hated so much.

"There is something bothering you. What is it? Maybe I can help..."

"This...whatever this is...will never be accepted. I think you know that as well as I do."

Draco was stunned by her words a moment; but at the same time, flattered that she was worried about acceptance when it came to them being a potential couple. As he told Pansy the day before, he didn't give a damn about what his parents thought. Now he had to convince her of the same thing and he wasn't quite sure how to accomplish that. "So this is about my parents?" He asked softly.

"You know they will never let it happen. I'm a muggle-born witch. It goes against everything they believe in...what you believe in..."

"I don't believe in that anymore...not since that night that will forever haunt me."

"Draco..."

Her words were cut off by his lips taking hold of her mouth. She sunk into him, allowing the emotions she was feeling take over. Everything seemed to disappear the second he touched her. It wasn't supposed to happen; but as it turned out, she couldn't deny those feelings. She had to admit to herself that she was falling for him.

Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers. His thumb caressed her cheek, brushing against her bottom lip. "Whatever becomes of this, will be our business. I don't honestly care what my parents think. If they want to live in ancient time, that's their choice. I won't live the way they do."

Hermione felt her heart swell upon hearing his words. She never expected them and that was all the better. He continued to surprise her with all the changes. He definitely wasn't the same person he used to be. Another owl flew over them, dropping a letter for Draco. She studied him a moment before standing up to give him privacy to read the contents.

" _ **It will be green"**_

That was all the was written. Draco knew whom the letter was from and had to thank Ginny later for giving him the information. He stood up next to her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I have something I need to take care of. I hope to see you before I leave for home tomorrow." He said taking her hand into his.

"Oh...I thought you were leaving Sunday."

"No, my mother arranged to have me picked up tomorrow around five."

"I'm assuming you will not be attending the ball then?"

"Afraid not. Will I see you before I leave?"

She was doubtful of that. Ginny would have her occupied for most of the day. Draco noticed the frown on her lips. She was disappointed, which made the surprise even better. He did his best not to smile at her response. Instead, he kissed her lips. "I'll try to see you before I leave...if not...then this the goodbye until I come back from break."

"Okay..."

He walked away, leaving her cold and wanting his warmth back. She was disappointed that he was leaving early for home. She still hadn't decided what she was doing for break. Whether or not she was going home with Ginny or stay at Hogwarts. That was the question for tonight when she got back to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Here we go, final chapter. I'm glad I took the time to put this idea into words and expressed it for all of you. I hope you all enjoy reading it and thank you for taking the time to read it.**

 **A special thanks goes to: Legolas' Girl 31 and LightofEvolution for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: Lovetoread416 and klaus89 for becoming followers.**

Chapter 12:

Draco awoke to a sudden chill in the room. He tossed the blanket off his body and sat up, raking a hand through his pale blonde locks. Today was the day of the Hogwarts ball that Minerva McGongall insisted on having to celebrate the holidays. Of course, Hermione thought he was was leaving before it was to start. A slight smirk appeared on his lips at the thought of surprising her to a completely different outcome.

He wanted to thank her for being there for him in his struggle to adapt to life after the war and in the fact that everyone shunned him for being a former death eater. There was one other reason he wanted to thank her and that was for allowing him to apologize for the things that happened in his own home.

His dress clothes were hanging up on the edge of his closet, reminding him that he didn't have much longer to plan the rest of the night out. He had the basic idea of what he wanted to do to surprise her; but the real test was getting the nerve to actually go through with it. Her words from the previous night about his parents still rung inside his mind. Though he didn't care what they thought, he also knew that she was worried about it.

Closing his eyes a moment, he thought back on when things became different. He knew that she was latched into his heart the moment he saw those tears roll down her cheeks, while laying on the cold floor of his home. He tried not to think about the blood; but from that day forward he knew that she was never going to leave his being. He never knew that it would become what it was now, that was surprise all in itself.

Draco quickly got dressed and left the Slytherin common room to enter the crowded hallway. Everyone was rushing to the Great Hall for breakfast. He slipped inside and grabbed a muffin. He stuffed it into the pocket of his coat and snuck back out of the room unnoticed. There was so much he wanted to get accomplished today and had little time to just sit and eat like everyone else.

Little did he know, Hermione had seen the whole thing from her spot at the Gryffindor table. She wonder what he was up to and why he was in such a rush that morning. It wasn't like they had classes to get to and she knew that he wasn't planning to attend the ball later on that evening; but she couldn't help but worry about what was going on with him.

"Hermione?" Harry called interrupting her mental thoughts.

"Hmmm." She answered softly, hesitantly turning her head back to her friends.

"Are you alright? You seem deep in thought." He asked taking a bite from a newly peeled orange.

She looked at him a moment before shifting her eyes to see that everyone else was looking at her as well. Ginny had almost a coy smile plastered to her lips, making her want to know what was going on inside her best friend's head. Ron had a mouthful, while Lavender had her arm curled around Ron's with a smile that was neither comforting nor sarcastic. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about what I'm going to do over the holiday." Hermione answered even though it was mostly a lie.

"What are you going to be doing? Did you decide where you going to go?" Ron asked curiously.

"No, I suppose I'll just be staying here."

"Nonsense, you will be coming with me." Ginny pipped in.

Hermione was happy to know that she was still welcome; but it didn't make the decision any easier. On one hand, she wanted to be left alone and on the other hand she wanted the company to keep her from thinking about Draco all the time.

Ginny leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry so much. I doubt Draco will forget about you over the break." She whispered, not allowing the others to ear her words.

"Come on, let's get going. There is a lot to do and so little time to do it in." Ginny announced, pulling at Hermione's arm.

"Gin, the ball doesn't start until six. It's only nine. We have plenty of time."

"I still have to pick up your dress."

Letting out a sigh, Hermione knew that this was a battle she wasn't going to win. Harry chuckled softly to himself as his girlfriend dragged his best friend out of the Great Hall with the intent of making a day out of event. He looked over at Ron, who had a confused look upon his face. "Did she seem different to you?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry countered.

"She just seemed different...almost worried about something."

"Think about it. She's a muggle-born witch, Malfoy is pure-blood. Their pairing isn't exactly welcomed in his family. She's probably concerned about that." Lavender stated, much to the surprise of Harry and Ron.

Her statement made perfect sense to both of them. It also made Ron cringe at the thought of them together. Ever since it came out in the open, he couldn't understand why she could be so forgiving about all the things that happened during the war. Especially the torture part. Harry had been less harsh over the information and almost supportive of her decision. He wondered if he was the only one that hated the idea of her being with someone who used to bully her in school.

Ginny walked with Hermione at her side. They spoke nothing as they were granted special permission to return to Hogsmeade. A carriage awaited them to carry them the rest of the way instead of them walking which would take even longer. Hermione looked around at the peacefulness of the world now that the war was over. The sights, sounds and smells were invading her senses. She was thrilled that the world had moved on from the darkness that had been Voldemort; but to her, there was still so much healing that could be done. "Stop worrying about what his family will say, Hermione. If this is meant to be, it will happen no matter what anyone says."

"Ginny, this...this scares me and I don't know why."

"Probably because you never imagined having feelings for Draco Malfoy before."

Ginny lightly giggled, feeling slightly guilty for doing so afterward. Hermione knew that she wasn't being mean, it was just a reaction. Closing her eyes, she felt the warmth of the sun across her cheeks and then an icy wind shattered it to send a chill up her spine. Winter was a beautiful season; but it sure was a cold one.

After being instructed to wait outside, Ginny bolted from the carriage and walked into the shop she obviously had gotten her dress from. Even though, she didn't really want to attend she was also curious to see what kind of dress Ginny had picked out for her.

"Draco..." She whispered before pulling her scarf closer to her face, blocking the wind from caressing her skin.

Draco stood in front of a large mirror. He was already dressed in his clothes for the evening and he had already made the plans with Ginny to get Hermione down to the ball for the right moment. His wand was tucked neatly inside the jacket. He knew that he was going to need it if his plans were going to go perfectly.

Stepping outside, he tried to move stealthy and remain unseen by certain people. He didn't want his surprise to be ruined. Music could be heard coming from the ballroom. Peering inside, there were so many of the students present for the event. First year clear up to eighth year. He could see Ron and Lavender standing to the side talking to Harry and Ginny.

Ginny gave him a wink of the eye, letting him know that everything was still going according to plan. Harry turned to see Draco. He was surprised to see him approaching the small group, not caring what others said in their whispers. "What are you doing here? Hermione said you weren't going to be here." Harry asked.

"I wanted her to believe that." Draco answered; but before he could continue with his explanation Ron interrupted him.

"You're going to surprise her aren't you?"

"She deserves this. She deserves to know how grateful I am to her...and how much I care for her..."

Ron swallowed the large lump that had been lodged there. He knew that the man in front of him wasn't the same Draco Malfoy of the past. This man was different and maybe he had been wrong to judge without actually knowing everything.

Turning his head, Draco could see Hermione standing at the top of the stairs in a long emerald green dress that contoured to ever single curve she had. The straps were thin without being too thin. The silky material shimmered with every step she took. Her long chestnut hair had been maintained by a spell and pulled up neatly with several strains cascading down in spirals, framing her face.

The music changed to something soft and slow. The lighting dimmed almost instantly. Hermione remained where she stood, not bothering to walk down the steps. Until a bright light circled her and red rose pedals rained down upon her. An open mouth smile brightened the image even more. She turned to see Draco standing at the end of the parted group of students. His wand was in his hand with the tip radiating a blueish light, indicating that he had been responsible for the rose pedal rain.

She finally started to walk down the stairs, hearing soft whispers about how beautiful she looked as she walked passed them all. None of the words really mattered to her. Her heart was pounding so fast against her chest. Draco held his hand out to her, which she accepted instantly. He twirled her around before pulling her close. All the other students started to merge around them in their own dances.

"You look beautiful tonight." Draco complimented, trying to hide how nervous he was.

"Thank you. I thought you said you weren't coming." She asked.

"I know. I wanted you to think that, so I could surprise you."

Heat crept to her cheeks, adding the blush to her subtle make-up choices. Draco noticed how elegant she moved while she danced, even his mother would be impressed by the way she moved. She held herself with grace, without the snobby attitude that went with the territory. She was still her own self and he loved that about her.

Holding onto her a little tighter, he moved to twirl her again. A giggle escaped her lips as he pulled her back to him. "I wasn't going to leave you hanging tonight. You deserve to know how much I appreciate all you've done for me." He said leaning into the shallow of her neck.

"I haven't done much, Draco."

"On the contrary, I beg the differ. You've done a lot for me and somewhere along the way...I grew to care so much for you."

Her words were taken away by the sudden shock of it all. She never thought her own feelings would be returned. Now she had to think that maybe Ginny had been right and she didn't need to worry about what his parents thought so much, because if it was meant to be it will happen all on its own. "I think we grew to care about each other." Hermione admitted.

"Let's see where this goes."

Hermione raised a playful eyebrow at him. His bold statement took her by surprise once again; but she already had the answer in not only her heart but her mind as well. There was no way she was letting him just walk away. "Are you asking me to be yours?" She asked.

"Yes."

"What about my blood status?"

"I told you before that I didn't care about that. You are who I want."

"And it's you that I want."

Draco smiled before dipping to capture her lips. He didn't care that entire school could see it. He didn't care that there would be a lot that would appose of the pairing. He didn't care that his parents would most likely object to his woman of choice. None of that matter, because he had Hermione Granger. The woman who had given him a second chance to do something about the wrongs he had done. The woman who made him feel alive. That was how love was supposed to feel, right?

 _ **We're not waiting for permission**_  
 _ **We defy our inhibition**_  
 _ **Like our middle name is "fearless"**_  
 _ **Unafraid**_

Three years later...

Hermione finally held her son in her arms after spending hours giving birth to him. He was beautiful and looked so much like his father, right down to the pale blonde hair. There was some of her in him as well; but not much. Draco sat down on the bed next to her, watching intently on the mother-son bonding. He couldn't have been more proud than in that moment. The moment he had become a father.

"What shall we name him?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco reached over to tuck a stray chunk of her curled hair around her ear. He had to think about it. There was so much behind a name than how it sounded against the tongue. A soft knocking came across the door, interrupted their intimate moment. "Come in." Hermione called sweetly.

The door opened, revealing Narcissa Malfoy. Draco smiled the second he saw his mother. He remembered the day he told his mother that he intended on marrying Hermione. Of course, she objected to the idea. As time passed by she realized that nothing was going to change his mind or his feelings for the muggle-born witch.

Seeing the small bundle in Hermione's arms, the resentment faded away. She was thrilled to see the next generation of the Malfoy line, even if he was a half-blood. It came as no surprise that Lucius was not there. He had apposed the marriage right from the beginning and refused to see a different side of things. Sure, it made things difficult; but to Draco, all that mattered what his own happiness and that of his wife...and now their newborn son.

"He's beautiful, Draco." Narcissa commented.

"Yes...he is..." He replied kissing Hermione's forehead before taking his son into his own arms.

Hermione smiled before drifting off, overcome by exhaustion. Draco looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. The swell of happiness was more than he deserved for the twenty-two year old. Narcissa took several steps towards her son, looking down at her grandson. "He looks so much like you did as a baby."

"I hope he's nothing like me. I want him to be more his mother. Selfless, strong and carefree."

"Draco..."

"I see father couldn't show his face to meet his own grandchild."

"I can't change your father's mind on how he views things; but you've changed mine. Hermione is a wonderful woman. She has filled you with such happiness and as a mother...that's all I've ever wanted for you."

Accepting his mother's new attitude towards things, he looked over at his wife. She was fighting sleep, wanting to watch as he bonded with their child. Also hearing her mother-in-law's acceptance gave her more will to stay awake. Draco moved to sit back down next to Hermione. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." He stated.

"I love it." Hermione whispered back.

Narcissa smiled before taking her leave to let her son have his private moments with his own family. Draco allowed his wife to rest her head on his shoulder, putting her hand on Scorpius's little body. "I love you." He said.

"I love you to."

 **End Note: There you have it. Thank you for reading. The small section of bold italic text is from the song 'Lions' by Skillet.**


End file.
